Changing to protect
by Greaterpain4
Summary: Check this out, I promise that'll like it and there's a warning.
1. Chapter 1

To start this off: this isn't a naruto FF, just a FF with a mass amount of anime techniques. Please read. Btw, I'm African American mixed with Japanese, so yeah...just putting it out there.

Prologue

Some people like their lives to have some type of thrill in it. People love various types of adventure and some action to occur surprising them to the core. People like the super spy: James bond, getting the lady and into car chases that happen instantly. People think if their lives had more adventure to it; they would never get bored.

But me: I don't care about any of that bull and I honestly think its crazy. Knowing you might die at any second which has you looking over your shoulder isn't the life for me.

I'm Tadashi hikari, living in Japan in the city of potso a large normal town with some high buildings. I live with my two annoying, but beautiful little sisters. They do the shopping and cooking since I'm a total dunce at it. We are a middle class family with my father working as a pro manga artist and my mother working with fashion designs, so that means they are hardly home but they send us yen to get by. Life is normal; I get below average grades, have no friends since that would mess with my normal, my school life is average, and anything else is normal. Bad thing about it: I tend to not care about any of them since I like being alone where the quiet resides. I like normal: no thrills, no explosion, and no talking. I'd do anything for the normality that I love so much.

Now, here we go; this is the start of: ying yang of life, watch how my life flips and turn in a direction I would do anything, and I mean pay, to avoid.

Story start

CHAPTER 1: I LIKE MY LIFE NORMAL

"ONII-CHAN, wake up its time for school"

Tadashi hikari's eyes slowly open seeing his two twin little sisters in his face on top of him. He groaned loudly as they jumped up and down on his bed laughing their heads off. He lifted up as he bounced due to his sisters with a calm yawn. After awhile, His sister leaped onto the floor holding hands with a small stumble as they swung each other around ending up facing Tadashi.

They both looked exactly the same; they were exactly 133 cm tall with pale skin. They both had a slim, slender build. They both had silky baby pink hair with a fluffy ponytail including other ponytails resembling fox tails sticking out of one side of their head reaching down to their thigh. Their bangs were on both sides of their heads with a downward spade formation showing a little of their forehead. They both had lavender irises that contained to much joy. The sister on the left had her ponytails on the left side of her head, and her name was Mai Hikari while the sister on the right had them on the right side of her head, Name: Ai hikari.

They both wore a white button down shirt with a black collar and one white strip going all the way around the collar including that the sleeves tucked in at the wrist having some extra sleeve spreading out like a flower. On the right breast of the shirt, it had a small shield with a golden "P" in the middle. the shirt was tucked into a black pleated short skirt with white frills at the bottom. They both had on black knee highs with no shoes on since they were still in the house. The only big difference that could really be seen was: under the left eye of Mai she had a sharp sky blue pole going up through the end of her eye.

They both bore smiles on their face with their eyes closed. They still held one another hand as they began to speak. "Onii-chan, Mizu-chan and Arumi-chan are here, we left you a bento on your desk, goodbye we're headed to school," the twins spoke not missing a beat as they then ran out of the room turn left down the hall. Small patters of feet were soon heard going down some carpet stairs with, about 7 seconds later, a door open then close.

Tadashi stared blankly at his room as he nodded once more. His room wasn't to big but it was nicely sized with a teal wall paint. A trash bin was about a foot away next to a brown desk with a silver laptop on it including a portable rolling chair. In the middle of his room was a small oval table that was about a foot and a half of the ground. On the middle of the table, was a glass bowl filled with various types of snacks. His bed had a window right over the side of it since the headboard of the bed was push to a corner a the at the right side of the room. The door to the room was all the way on the left side of the room diagonal to the bed. A couple steps right of the door to the middle of the room, was a rectangular sand brown table with a twenty inch flat screen black TV. In the left corner of the room, was a rectangular brown dresser with a lamp on each edge And a large mirror over it and there was another door on the left wall next to the door that left out the room. He got out of the covers then of the bed making it afterwards. He walked over to the mirror slumped over a little as he scratch his bed head hair with a frown and a deadpan. He made it to the mirror trying to wake himself up. He smirked at his reflection striking a couple lazy poses as He quickly did his hair to his liking

He was a teen about 165 cm tall with caramel skin including that he had a lean slight muscular build. He had baby pink extremely spiky hair with random crimson strands scattered around reaching his mid-neck. Most of his pink bangs splits from the middle of his forehead flying to the back of his head while the others stood up like two horns. His irises were a lighter version of lavender looking extremely bothered.

All he wore was a loose white tank top and some blue striped boxers. He quietly sighed as he smacked his lips having that bland taste in his mouth which he dubbed as "Morning Mouth." he didn't know if he was the first to notice the disgusting taste that always arr- crap. He pulled open a long drawer in the middle revealing school clothes and in the middle a galaxy S4. He quickly turned it on seeing that it was 7:09 AM. "crap, sato-san is gonna be here any minute which mean I'm late... once again!" He whined as he ran to the door opening it showing that it was a bathroom. He closed the door behind him as the shower was soon heard muffled from the door.

Minutes later, he came out with only a towel hiding his lower regions as he held it up. His hair was totally soaked, but that wasn't a real problem for him. He ran in front of the mirror shaking his hair dry as it magically got redid. Still holding the towel, he frantically opened the same drawer hurriedly throwing school clothes and some black boxers that floated to his bed. His heart was pounded hard within his chest since he knew that he was late all year and one of the student council was put in charge of getting him to school by 7:20 Am with classes starting ten minutes later and he hated this student council member because she was always getting on him when he do any small little thing: like cough in the middle of class and so much more. She was strict and punctual always keeping up to date with anything around the school especially if it has anything to do with him. He spun around running to the floating underwear as he leaped feet first as he slid into his boxers with the towel falling onto the floor. He landed on the floor stumbling on his left tip toes struggling not to fall on his bed. Without thought, he threw his arms up catching himself on the wall with sweat dropping from his forehead. He steadied himself wiping off the sweat from his head. Looking down to the bed, he grabbed some black formal pants quickly putting them on hopping on one leg. Then he heard it: a knock came to the front door of the house which meant that he was going to have to skip breakfast. He was bemused by the thought so he ignored that knock. He zipped up the pants as fast as he could with the knocks getting louder. He started to button his pants yelling "STILL GETTING DRESS" with a cracking tone. He, not even looking, reached onto his desk picking up some deodorant swiping it on. After that, he put on a white T-shirt as the knocks turned to bangs. His eye was starting to twitch from irritation, he hated this girl though she was the only one to ever acknowledge his being except for a couple students since he would always skip class and go to the roof to be alone.

"QUIT BANGING ON MY DOOR!" He yelled putting on a black school jacket with a thin white line around all the edges. He kept the jacket unzipped revealing his white T-shirt. The bangs continued as he walked to his dresser looking into the still opened drawer at his phone. He never actually took his phone with him since that would disturb the balance of the normal he loved so much. "doesn't matter," he softly spoke grabbing the bento his little sisters made for him that was wrapped in orange cloth with roses around it. He fist pumped at his sisters' choice of wrapping since orange was his prime color. With bento in hand, he swiftly ran to the door swiftly slamming it open running out in to the hall. The hall was slightly wide with white paint and another room right across the hall on the right. To the right, was the end of the hall with a window having a antique sky blue and silver vase on both sides. Down the left side of the hall, was about 7 feet away was the stairs leading down with a metal cylinder railing going all the way down the left hall connecting to the wall. The railing had a glass frame going down the stair railing with a orange rose design. At the end of the left hall next to the railing, was a door with another about ten steps away on the other wall next to the door on the left. And another door was placed in the middle of his and that door in front of where the railing curved.

He ran to the stairs placing his left had on the railing looking over the living room. It was quite large with by the front window, a large flat screen TV in the corner facing toward him and a tan couch right below the banister. In the middle of the room was a large oval glass table close to the floor. Various type of plants littered the room. A tan recliner was. Up against a wall where the upper floor was next to a opening leading to another room. A chandelier hung on the ceiling over the glass table with three more circling it. On the wall to the right of the TV, was a giant moral of block letters spelling "MANGA" in red paint with a blue sky in the background including a bright sun with a couple clouds. On both sides of the painting, was a portrait of Tadashi on the left and his twin sisters on the right with Mai having her hands on Ai's head above her both just smiling.

He ran down the stairs almost falling as the bangs continued while he thought, 'I hate this girl; she annoying, persistent, loud, noisy, bossy...' He trailed off not knowing what else this girl could possibly be as he reached the door taking a deep breath steadying himself. He reached for the knob with his left hand still holding the bento by the knot in his right. He turned it slowly opening the door as suddenly, a fist caved in his face sending him up the stairs crashing into the wall rolling back down the stairs ending up at the girl's feet lying on his back with a bloody nose nursing it with his hand. 'Oh yeah, brutal,' he thought as the bento landed on his chest.

"don't ever have me wait, now C'mon, we have to get to school," A strict and stern female voice spoke as he struggled to get up with the bento in his right hand. When he fully got up, he got out of the house as fast as he could slamming the door behind him.

He ended up a few feet away from this student council member he truly hated but all she did was give him strict look. She was a female about 162 cm tall with slightly pale skin. She had a rather curvy figure and double D cup breast with her clothes hugging her form. She had orange hair in a large high ponytail that defied gravity at the start but it soon fell down all the way down to her calves getting thin. She had two long bangs framing her face going to he shoulders while the bangs on her forehead framed her eyes with some in the middle of her forehead being tied by some purple thread crossed like an X. In the back, the hair that wasn't in the ponytail was spiked like miniature angel wings. She had ruby red eyes with glasses on and the bottom of it being red.

She wore a button down long sleeve white with a green collar and green cuffs both having a single white strip going around the end. In the middle of the collar was a black ribbon tied into a bow. The shirt was tucked into a green and lighter green plaid pleated short skirt. She had on brown school shoes with white calf socks.

Tadashi wiped his bloody nose with his free left thumb wincing from the pain when he touched. He narrowed his eyes at the girl as she pulled her left sleeve up looking at a small watch that was on the front of her wrist. 'I hate you so much,' he thought to himself watching her glare at the watch.

She looked back up to him as she scoffed seeing the sight. "Get those horns off your head and let's get. Moving," she ordered with him raising an eyebrow.

He pointed to the two horned bangs of hair at the top of his forehead. "That's my hair!" he exclaimed walking off out of the yard down the left side of the street as car went by and people walked. She watched him as she walked out the yard with a tick mark on her head.

"Tadashi-san," she called out to he walking a few steps behind. She then covered her mouth knowing they weren't friends and she just called him by his first name, well he really didn't have any friends since all he talked about was being normal and having no worries.

He huffed lowly as he walked with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. "Do I go around callin' you, Ayano-san?" He said with a sharp tone as she blush. "NO! So don't go around using my First name in such a formal manner 'cause we aren't friends and we never will," He said in a harsh voice crossing an intersection seeing a gray back of a school ahead with a clock. "That's messing up my normal," he smoothly finished.

Actually she was kind of hurt from the announcement that they would never be friends but she didn't want to show it. "Normal this, normal that, how about you start acting a little spontaneous!?" she snapped sending some harshness back by slapping him on the back of his head.

He spun around with furrowed brows as he started to point his free left thumb at his chest. "How I act is none of your business! Now stop talking to me," he commanded walking back down the street almost to the school.

Luckily she wasn't trying to get arrested for murdering another human. Mind him, he just spoke in a ill mannered tone to a superior. "Dare you talk to a superior in that tone? I could have you neck deep in homework over spring break," she warned to the back of him getting closer to the school.

"HA," he gave a fake laugh still in with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. "Are we in the future 'cause last I checked: we were both starting our first in high school 12 months ago! And now its the end of the school year, we are on the same level," he said really irritated almost to school.

This time it was her turn to laugh at the pink hair red strand teen. "Your thinking we're on the same page? Now, when was the last time you checked your grades?!"

"Ds and Cs not too bad, I guess," He pondered as they walk through the gates behind the school as the gates closed with a screech.

Ayano decided not to respond to the idiot thing the teen said. To the right was a track field down a mountain of stairs. On the left side, or actually right from the front of the school, was a opening to a locker room to change shoes with an secondary entrance to the school with the real entrance in the front. The school was shaped like a blocked "U" with a double door in the middle.

Ayano looked up to the clock as Tadashi ran off into maneuvering past the lockers in the locker room to the entrance. She knew he wasn't going to class if the dashed off like that told her any different. "I wish I knew where he hides so I could turn him in," she punched her fist together. Truth be told: under all the hostility she showed towards the pink haired teen, she actually wanted to he him in some way. But how was she going to get close to someone who despised her to the core?

"With one minute to spare"

-Break-

Tadashi had made it to class about a minute ago slightly shocking every student since the teacher still hadn't arrived. The class had 30 desk in 6 rows Facing the front of the class where a black podium stood in front of a dry erase board. On the left was the windows looking at the other side of the "U" shape with two doors on the right of the class. One door was in the front of the class with the second in the back of the class.

The students were around the class speaking to each other, laughing at jokes, or just gossiping. Tadashi sat in his seat in the back row next to the window with his left elbow on the desk and his head resting on his hand. The orange wrapped bento sat on the right edge of the desk.

He closed his eyes shut feeling a large migraine surfacing because these kids talked so loud. He had no idea on why he came to class today since he was eventually going to leave, so why? He could hear a girl saying "why is he always alone". No doubt that they were talking about him but he didn't care because he knew why. It would be messing with his normal that he loved so much. It wasn't that he hated people; it was just the fact that he couldn't understand them and their feelings.

Only if he had his own island or something so he could just be alone with his thoughts every second of the day.

Suddenly, the front class room door slid open as everyone took their seats. A man with brown hair that spiked all out and hazel eyes walked in. He wore a black suit with a red tie and a white undershirt. He stopped in front of the podium with half lidded eyes as Ayano stood, from the first seat in the first row as she said "rise" with the students, minus Tadashi, doing as she said. "Bow" they did this minus Tadashi. "now, sit" and they did.

The man cleared his throat as he put his fist to his mouth. "okay class, We are getting a new student today and she hails from Asakura," he spoke but then something caught his eye.

Tadashi had already gotten sick of his voice so he was about to make his departure with the bento in hand. The teacher and Tadashi stared each other down for a second before leaving hearing kids say "about time". When the door slid close behind him, he looked to the left seeing a girl about to walk in the class as she looked at him as she stared.

She was about 159 cm tall with fair skin and a slender build. She had baby blue hair with three large tendril like fork teeth reaching her lower back. Her bangs were just the same but they curved to the flying off her head. On both sides of her head was a small red ribbons. She had deep alluring ice blue eyes that looked extremely innocent. She wore the school uniform but her sleeves covered her hands though she was still able to carry a pinkish red school bag. They both shared glances at each other as she blinked perturb.

'He has pink hair, that's so cute,' she blinked as the teacher motioned for her to come in as she nodded to him looking back down the hall to see the boy leaving.

She walked into the class with look that showed she was thinking about something. Not paying enough attention not even hearing the boys say how cute she was, she bumped into the teacher as he knocked on her head getting her attention with the class chuckling. She gained a faint pink tint as she apologized quickly to her sensei bowing. He nodded to as she bowed to the class. "Hello everyone, I'm Amaterasu Miyake and I hope we all can be friends," She smiled brightly to them holding her bag in front of her skirt. Some students were a little skeptical from her mythological name since none of them met someone with a name like Amaterasu, but they all smiled back.

Before the teacher could direct her to a seat, she asked a question. "excuse me, but who was that pink haired boy?" She asked the teacher with him taking the question with shock, but she was a new student.

He cleared his throat walking behind his podium placing his hands on it while everyone mumbled about how strange he was. "Well, that's Hikari Tadashi, he never really comes to class, but when he does: he never interact with anyone and when someone tries talking to him he'd be soft at first but then he would get irritated. Do anyone want to show her how he act?" he asked as everyone's hands flew up. Amaterasu Wonder what was this teacher's deal.

"And I... shall pick you," he pointed to a boy with orange hair that stood up like fire and matching Eyes that sat next to Ayano who was irritated by the subject. They boy seemed ecstatic by the teacher choice of picking him. He started by putting his left elbow on the desk and his left cheek on his hand.

"Now go ahead, say something," the teacher pushed on but she noticed this teacher was extremely weird.

She nodded as she saw Ayano roll her eyes looking the other way. She probably liked the pink hair boy or something in that nature.

Amaterasu thought of the first the she would say to him and she didn't want to upset the fake Tadashi. "Escu-"

"Why are you speaking to me?" he said in a sharp tone looking up to her. "We have no type of connection and yet you've spoken to me," he said standing up walking up to her as she stepped back. "I have no connection to the real world and if I did; it would just mess with my normal and it wouldn't be with someone as incompetent as you. now get out of my face," the boy sat down hearing a scoff from Ayano.

Amaterasu looked surprised at the fact that a student could say they didn't have a connect to the real world, and what was the deal with that "normal" stuff?

"And that what he does, that's how he act," She asked in admiration because she had never meet anyone in real life that has some likeness to anime characters. And he was really cool if he acted like that.

The whole nodded at this as she began to wonder where did he go. Ayano was wondering the same thing but only for two reasons. "I have to go to the bathroom," Amaterasu lied running out the class intending on finding the hikari.

-Break-

Tadashi had roamed the halls for a while now with the feel of someone following him and it was getting creepy. Random teachers would approach him wondering why he was in the hall during class but he'd just ignore them. Every now and then, the lights would flash in then out, but it didn't worry him except only the shadows flowing on the walls kind of got him of edge. Why the hell was this happening now and what was happening to be exact? He was starting to regret the fact that he walked out of class.

That's when he felt something roughly brush past him causing him to stumble. He stood up straight looking down the hall seeing if he could spot what had just been rude. But he saw the rest of hallway completely dark not able see anything, and the strange part about it was the fact the sunlight could even be seen down the which made it pitch black.

"What happened down there?"

A voice startled him from behind which caused him to slightly stiffen when a hand touched his shoulder. He slowly turned his head getting ready for the worst so he would try to kill whatever was touching him. But when he fully turned his head he breathed a sigh of relief seeing the girl he saw earlier. He turned fully around stepping back from how close the were.

"Are you following me?" he quickly asked with his eyes closed.

She blushed faintly as she chuckled nervously messing with a bang. "N-no I j-"

"Yeeeaaah, you were," he cut in bemused sounding bland as something behind her caught his attention. He squinted his eyes as a dark figure flew closer at incredible speed with the windows on the left side of the hall shatter everywhere causing Amaterasu to scream covering her ears.

'crap, no time to run,' he pushed the girl to the right crashing into the wall with no time to spare, the dark figure got closer smashing a pole through the middle of his chest with him trying to stand his ground slightly being pushed back. Blood started to fill his throat as he wondered why in the hell nobody hadn't come out the classrooms.

Amaterasu watched covering her mouth in shock seeing the blood pour from his wound and his mouth as she shook terrified not knowing what she should do. She had never seen someone else blood, well not in real life.

Tadashi gritted his bloody teeth seeing the figure still flying removing his hood. When it fully took it off, all he could do was lose his mind: seeing a skull head with flaming eyes looking up at him.

He was totally speechless as the skeleton started to cackle crazily. "Tadashi hikari, you're a hard man to find. Rath sends their regard," it said in a over-friendly tone.

Suddenly, from the skeleton's bone-y hand, a dark ozoo like energy flowed down the pole to the hole in his chest it made. Tadashi gasped as it made it the hole feeling it travel through his whole body. He tried to take the pole out but, for a skeleton, it was strong so he could win. He then fiercely coughed up blood with wide eyes feeling every little thing in his body just... Die. His bright lavender eyes began to dilate as all the life disappeared. He was in some much pain right now knowing nothing could compare to it but he would be alive long to compare facts to anyone. Amaterasu began to feel tears forming in her eyes seeing a fellow student die before her vary eyes was painful to watch so she hid her eyes with her sleeve hands.

The skeleton to rip the pole from his chest as Tadashi limply fell backwards onto the floor with blood flowing onto the it. The pole slipped up his sleeve as its hood flew back up onto its he head. He looked to Amaterasu who was balled up hiding her face on the floor. 'She stopped him from walking into the dark, good thing 'cause kami and yami would have gotten to him which would cause us a problem..." he crazily thought as every classroom door slid open loudly hitting the wall which gave him the idea that it was time to vanish, and that he did.

Kids flowed out into the hall seeing Amaterasu and Tadashi as they all gasped. They called a teacher and quickly one came leaving with Tadashi in bridal style and Amaterasu walking next to him visibly shaking.

The teacher looked at the lifeless body of the boy he carried hearing voices in the background from the students about the boy. Obviously, they knew about him and he really have no enemies around the school.

He continued to look at the body knowing that the boy was dead by now seeing the enormous amount of blood. The school couldn't do nothing about this, so they was going to send him to the hospital. "The staff will need a statement from you on what happened," he spoke with her hesitantly nodding. But then the body of the pink haired boy caught his attention. Around the edges of the hole, a white light circled it with shiny black sparkles that made a soothing ocean noise.

He looked closer to the hole as they turned a corner with before his eyes: the hole began to close. He felt the neck of the boy feeling a really faint pulse. It would come every few second and if they wanted him to live: they would get moving.

Amaterasu looked down with eyes felt with fear. She could still see Tadashi's face and all the pain he was going through. All in all: he never screamed or shed a single tear. Maybe that was being strong even at a time of death. If he survives, He was gonna become strong, very strong.

-Break-

"Screw it... I'm lost?" Tadashi punching the ground, well, it wasn't the ground. He was trapped in some type of pure white labyrinth only seeing white.

He already tried running in a direction but this world went on forever. He just decided to give up since he remembered that skeleton man killing him. Was this the afterlife cause this was extremely boring. He stood up slowly circling around the hole in his shirt where the hole in his chest should've been.

Soon, he started to her caw from most likely a crow or some type of weird afterlife animal. He slowly looked up to the white sky seeing a crow and a dove circle over him. "this is weird," he spoke to himself as the bird started to fly down to him. The birds landed a few feet away from him and to tell the truth: he hated birds, though it was a rare sight. He just thought of them as rodents with wings, but he hated rodents even more.

"Birds," He sighed lowly as he closed his eyes trying to ignore their presence.

"Hey, we aren't just birds ya know," the crow spoke with Tadashi's eyes snapping open. He knew it was one of the pest that just spoke since they were the only thing in there.

"Aren't just bird? What are you then?" he asked not even the least bit interested.

"I'm kami and that's yami, we have called you here to ask of you a favor," the dove said spreading her wings.

He raised an eyebrow to them. "Like hell I'm gonna believe you rats," he snapped at them.

"Mind your manners boy, now shut your mouth," yami snapped back as his mouth vanished. Yami laughed at him seeing the boy frantically feel where his mouth once was. Kami flapped one of her white wings with his mouth appearing back.

"Yami, we need his cooperation if we plan on him helping us," she said.

Yami had then stopped laughing as she got serious if a bird face could show it.

Tadashi had began to believe them, wait, what did she mean by "helping us?" "What do you mean, what's going on?" he asked now interested.

"Long story short: a army of extremely powerful demigods have ascended onto planning on world domination going by the name of rath, I think you had a run in with gosher, he's their top assassin and we need your help taking the out," yami explained.

Tadashi shook his head with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "Pass," he said dully. "I mean: I can't just go out there looking for any of them I'd get demolished in seconds and this will be messing up my normal, and how long has this been going on?" he opened his eyes.

"Since 1883 and you're not just running into a massacre, we will give you the powers of a god and devil granting you the ability to do anything you want," kami reassured making his eyes widen. "copy abilities from shows you've watched make your own I doesn't really matter," Yami finished.

Passing on being shocked he said. "You mean I could fly like Superman or make over a thousand clones like Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked astounded taking a hesitated step forward.

"Abilities from A to Z, no end," yami said.

Tadashi would love to have power like this but why did a rath member kill him? Its not like he knew any demigods to betray or whatever. "wait, why did rath want me killed?" He asked pointing a finger at himself.

"because they had found out, like me and yami, that you were only person ever that could withstand the counterparts of god and devil Shimi able to mend it to your liking so they decided to kill you knowing we were going to contact you," kami solemnly explained to him as he looked at his hands not believing he could do something like that.

"do you have any other gods or devils trying to stop rath?" he asked.

"certainly, but they haven't taken any out lately since when had announced that we had found a suitor for both Shimi, which is you," yami spoke.

With a groan he had finally came to an conclusion. "I accept, but can you tell me all I need to know: like what Shimi is and how am I suppose to copy or create techniques," he asked calmly. If he was going be some type of all powerful being; he had to know how to do stuff, right?

"Okay, first I'll tell you what Shimi is," kami said flapping her majestic wings. "Shimi is the energy that the gods and devils run on in a way; like chakra so if you completely run out you'll die," kami explained. "But you have a enormous reserve for it."

"second, the way to unleash a technique is to simply think about it then make it an reality from your, like constructing your thoughts and creating your own is the complete same process only it takes up more Shimi and you'll have to concentrate harder," yami explained.

"Third, you can't tell anyone, it could cause quite a stir if people knew someone was stronger than everyone, so then they would fear you causing that fear to turn to hate, got it," yami informed.

"And before we bind you with contract, I have to tell you that this whole ordeal is life threatening to you and everyone around you especially you little sisters," kami sadly informed.

Tadashi chuckled lowly to himself. "You say this is life threatening but if I don't agree putting an end to this then everyone's lives will still be endangered and I won't have no power, so let's do this," he pushed with a nod.

Both bird looked at each other breathing a sigh of relief as yami's dark wings shine white while kami's white wings shined dark. "Also Tadashi, be on your guard at all time, I bet that gresiver, the hound of the group, has already caught scent of both our Shimi," Yami warned as he lazily nodded

"Okay, spread your arms out to the side then we shall begin," Kami ordered with him doing what he was told.

"Btw, just because you copy a extremely powerful move that doesn't mean it will be as strong as it suppose to be, you'll need training," Yami said from the air.

They both started to fly around him making black and white sparkles appears in their trail. They then flew into the air as the white sparkles got absorbed Into his left hand while the dark sparkles got absorbed into his right. The birds circled high in the air over him as a ying yang emblem made. They then swooped down to him with the ying yang in the middle of them. Before they made a crash landing, they swooped to the side letting him get enveloped in the ying yang as a pinkish crimson light shot up covering him. Both birds flew around landing in front of the pillar of light.

"This will increase our odds by 90 percent, he doesn't know he's god that would be the only reason he could control both Shimi," Yami mentioned. Kami just nodded.

The pillar then shattered like glass flying everywhere revealing Tadashi with only a minor change in appearance. His two hair horns turned black with white tip slightly getting longer.

He cracked his neck feeling his new power and he was successfully controlling both without a problem as they saw.

"What now?" Tadashi questioned wanting to get out of this place.

"first you'll show us that you can us a technique then your automatically wake up from your sleep, and when you use a mean technique from a character: you'll be granted their fighting style so don't worry about not knowing how to fight. Oh and you can copy transformation," Yami said as he nodded.

It was simple: just concentrate hard enough then construct it into the real world, as simple as tying shoestrings, wait, he hardly wore shoes with strings.

He slowly closed his eyes as he began to concentrate on the ability he wanted to start his reign with. He began to pour the god Shimi into his eyes. Feeling it working easily but it wasn't just concentrating he had to worry about. He could tell if he overpowered what he was doing: he might explode destroying so much.

His eyes snapped opened showing he had with 3 intersecting ellipses with irises being black and inside each ellipse was red including some type of three point shuriken going through intersecting in the middle perfectly placed in the middle. This was sasuke uchiha's eternal mangekyo sharingan and this meant he just gained all the abilities of the mangekyo.

His body then started to sparkle as he looked at his hands. Masashi kishimoto really wasn't exaggerating, these eyes really could see everything. His eyes then started to burn and bleed as he covered his left eye remembering the effects but this was too fast.

"Now you have been branded the first godslayer and Before you awake, you might want to de activate that dojutsu, now get out of my realm," yami ordered as her and kami flew off as he started to disappeared with his eyes fading back to lavender. "Stupid myth," not really seeing eye to eye with yami.

CHAPTER END

If you liked this can you please review and send me powers from various types of anime.


	2. Already?

Weird stuff. I know nobody hasn't read the first chapter yet but a small fight seen is in this. So...

CHAPTER 2: Can I Get Home

Tadashi groaned quickly waking up from his abnormal dream. He slowly opened his eyes looking up to a white ceiling with a window to his right. Man, he hated hospitals and the smell of them. He threw the cover off him ripping the wire from under his school clothes. Nurses were starting to get lazy. He had no time to be wasting in a stupid hospital knowing his sisters could be currently hunted by those rath maybe he would see gosher again so he could show him a few "tricks".

He got up and walked to the window sliding it open looking into the dark night at the large field across the street. He put his left foot on the windowsill about to fly. He got up on the window as he sat down letting his feet dangle out it. The breeze was calm but also cold blowing against his skin as his hair gently swung.

His eyes closed as he only began to focus on flying then he began to construct his body on aerial travel. His muscles began to loosen as his eyes slowly opened ready to take off.

"Ah, Tadashi-san, what are you doing?"

A voice called from behind him a he turned his head to the right looking over his shoulder. He could see that girl from the hall this morning holding a tray of food with wide eyes. What the hell was she doing here?

"I'm going to see my sisters, and don't call me by my first name 'cause we're not friends," he plainly said wondering if she would believe him if he told her he was about to fly.

Resisting the urge to say they were right, Amaterasu sat the tray down on a dinner table at the bottom of the bed walking up to him with a concerned looked. She could see he was trying to off himself from the way he was seating out of the window. Maybe he was traumatized by the near-death experience that he just went through.

"To see your sisters?" She repeated confused. "Your sisters are at home, they aren't- you know?" she said a couple steps behind him with a huge lump in her throat. She was kind of nervous talking to him knowing he couldn't stand talking to people since she had spoken to his little twin sisters when she escorted them home earlier.

Tadashi looked forward into the dark night at the full moon as the breeze caressed his skin and hair. "I know what? That my sisters aren't dead and there's no reason I should jump out this window?" He spoke in a monotone.

"Y-yes, that," She said surprised that he had knew what she was talking about seeing that it wasn't a far fetched guess.

Tadashi sighed shapely closing his eyes gripping the windowsill. He was giving thought about if kami and yami would forgive him if he told one person, he didn't even like her. He just needed an explanation on why he was about to leap out. "Well I wasn't about to kill myself and leave my sisters, idiot," He bluntly said releasing the window. Yeah, he was about to tell her that he was now an all powerful being.

"Then what were you about to do?" she said with uncertainty as she took a step closer.

He cleared his throat getting limber for the leap and he hoped that flying wouldn't be to hard. "I was about to fly using the powers kami and yami bestowed onto me," he explained in a serious manner.

She blinked surprised that he would lie like that, if he wanted to kill himself then say it but she wasn't going to let him do it. "Hikari-san, you don't have to lie-"

"I'M NOT LYING," He broke in as he reached behind him grabbing both his arms forcefully wrapping them around his neck as she began to protest.

He had her legs in a way that looked like she was sitting behind him with his hands holding her thighs while she blushed fiercely. "What are you doing!" she yelled but kept her grip so she wouldn't fall backwards into the window.

"You think I'm lying, I'll show you otherwise," Tadashi said.

"Of course I think your lying!" she yelled. "I mean: who dies then meet divine beings, then gets reincarnated with powers... This is real life not some fairy tale and you're not the hero," She finished softly resting her head on his back. This kind of surprised him as he grew a blush on his caramel cheeks. He wondered why she sounded sad when she said, "this is real life".

"A lot of things are happening b-

"Hey, what are you doing!" a doctor cut as Tadashi took this as time to depart. "Let get moving," Tadashi said as he let go slowly beginning to fall with Amaterasu's head lifted off his back looking complete petrified. "Wait! Stop!" She tried but it was too late.

Tadashi skidded along side of the building still holding Amaterasu from the thighs in a firm grip. Not even thinking, he started to run down the extremely high building hopping over window while the girl screamed.

'Awesome, I'm running down a building without even thinking about it,' he thought in awe leaping over a window and surprisingly he came back in contact with the building. Amaterasu hid her head on his back shutting her eyes as she hugged him.

Suddenly, he stopped running as he started to bullet toward the ground. He closed his eyes taking a sharp breath making sure he had flying down. Amaterasu held him tighter feeling the intense wind from the falling. What was wrong with this guy? First it seemed like he didn't want anything to do with her, but now look where that scene took them; falling out of a building. Not as glamorous as it sounds because its not.

After another second of falling, she felt everything stop only a feel of a calm breeze affectionately touching her skin. Damn, Tadashi had killed her, and by falling out a window. Wait, was she floating? She could still feel his hands on her thighs and her arms was still wrapped around him. She began to mentally start crying as she cursed the "pinky" to hell.

She hesitantly started to open her eyes over his shoulders as they shot wide. "Oh my kami, your flying!" she almost fainted from disbelief now believing the boy and the story about meeting the beings of both afterlife. He just floated there in front of the hospital as random civilians stopped looking up at the barely visible figure. He was looking at the large field that was covered by trees except the large oval clearing in the middle that had a few lanes leading out of the park. In the oval clearing, was a little pond near the far middle left. "Where do you live?" he broke the silence as she looked at him out the corner of her right eye.

She pointed ahead past field into the dark and oddly to Tadashi, she nearly pointed to the direction of his home. "I-i live on shuuhei lane, and can you tell me what's going on?" she asked still skeptical that he could be a mix breed of a god and devil. Tadashi saw where she pointed and believed that she was his new next door neighbor. Tadashi sighed. "Actually I can't tell you anything except the fact that the world is in danger and I'm the only one that can tip the skills," he told her as he began to change positions going in a lying on his stomach way as Amaterasu literally sat on his back with both her legs over his left side not wanting to put her panties on him. It would have made her blush.

He looked up pasted the park as they began to fly at about 25 mph 120 feet in the air toward her/there street. They flew over the field as Amaterasu swung her legs randomly or rather bubbly looking up to the moon, humming. She had her right hand gripping the back of his school jacket making sure she didn't fall off. She thought about the boy since he started flying over the extremely large park. She knew to much about herself knowing that she wouldn't be able to stay away from Tadashi. She wanted to become friends with the loner since no teen should be alone, and she couldn't bare to just watch him from a far. Becoming friends with him was her prime objective so she wasn't gonna fail.

"Don't ever come near me again," Tadashi broke her thought as she gasped lowly snapping her head to the back of his head. He continued to fly with his arms now crossed.

Amaterasu began to pout Turning her head to the back seeing that it was going to be nearly impossible to get close to him. "Why are you so mean?" She whined in a childish tone as he shook his head.

"plainly, because I hate you and have no real connection to you whatsoever with the main reason being that its dangerous to be around since I'm being hunted, in all," he explained not really caring why she shouldn't be close to him just the fact that she shouldn't.

She lowered her head at the length the boy would go just to say he didn't like her. It was true: he probably was getting hunted which meant it was dangerous being around and who ever was hunting him could use her as bait seeing her as close to him. But it was no matter anymore since they were saw together already that morning. She didn't reply to him not knowing what to say.

"And what ever you do; don't tell anyone about what I am 'cause that could cause a massive stir," He said felling some type of weak presence in the atmosphere but his Shimi was countering it. The power was closing in on him smelling that it was a single medium level Shimi.

Amaterasu smirked knowing how she could still stay around the youth and it was foolproof knowing her plans.

Tadashi was timing everything right, he could feel the Shimi getting stronger, but it was all centered to one exact place felling that it might be a long range attack. "NOW!" he dashed up higher into the air as Amaterasu held onto his jacket with dear life slipping. Soon cartoon shaped pink hearts flew past them randomly with him barrel rolling and everything just to dodge them. When a heart flew past her face, Amaterasu slightly fainted letting go but she regained herself and grabbed him from the back of his legs accidentally grabbing both his unmentionables pulling them down as she blushed. Knowing what he was doing, Tadashi painfully rip her hands from his parts as they spun around recklessly causing her to let go plummeting to the park clearing. Before Tadashi could zip down a attempt to catch her, a heart smashed the front of his left shoulder, exploding knocking him unconscious with his whole left sleeve including the top left part of his chest. He floated gently, plummeting To the park afterwards. He followed after a screaming Amaterasu as they both quickly fell past a teenage girl that frowned.

She was girl about 159 cm tall with pale skin and a curvaceous body with humongous breast. She had long silky golden mid-back hair with the top hid by a pink witch's hat while her bangs were curled to the right. She had crimson with a vertical slit where the pupils should be. She had on a witch's outfit that consist of pink dress that went to the top of her thigh spreading out showing off her shoulder wrapping around her neck. On her biceps were pink see-through sleeves that fell to the palm of her hands spreading out. Both sleeves were tied down by a silver large ring. Under the dress, was a white short skirt that was aligned with the dress perfectly. And thigh length pink high-heels that curved upward at the toes. She had a wand with a light purple staff and a pink heart on the top and a whip on the other.

Her head hung as she face vaulted. "Damn it," she did a floating frustrated stomp shuffling her hair. She never could take out anyone with a single attack. At least killing him was inevitable now since he was on a downward spiral to becoming part of the park.

Amaterasu fell to the ground at a fast pace while Tadashi fell above her still out cold falling. Head first. She had stopped screaming a while ago since it wasn't going to help. She struggled but slowly flipped seeing Tadashi high above her as her hair blew randomly. She had to wake him up before she died, and that something she didn't want to do. She undid the ribbon on the left side of her head as she let it go making it fly onto his face.

Luckily, it work, he blew raspberries brushing off his face shaking his head. Waking up from being unconscious always sucked since he had been doing it lately. He blinked wildly shaking his head feeling a massive wind being blown in his face. He then saw Amaterasu reaching for him only remembering her falling from him then going unconscious. None off that changed the fact that they were about to hit the ground. instead of just flying to catch her, he squeezed his eyes shut giving hard thought on his next technique use.

'Got it.'

Out of nowhere, a purple aura flowed off him as, slowly, ribs of a skeleton form around him like a rib wall all. The teen girl floating a while away, shivered greatly feeling his dual Shimi get cold.

Amaterasu looked on in awe as Tadashi grew a dark smirk growing a right skeletal arm connecting to the ribs. The bones had a slight purple while the hand started to reach out to her. Tadashi's eyes snapped opened showing the eternal mangekyo sharingan grabbing Amaterasu with the hand pulling her to him putting his left arm around her hip making her blush. She saw his eyes causing her to twitch, it was the most horrifying thing she had ever saw on a human, and she saw igor.

Tadashi, unsuspected, started to spin around tossing Amaterasu higher into the air hearing her scream at him. He ignored her doing quick and precise hand formations ending it by throwing his hand out to the ground as kanji symbols fell from the middle of his hand like they were circling a orb. Soon, a puff of smoke covered him and a lot around him.

"KUCHIYOSE NO..." A giant hawk burst out the cloud with Tadashi on top with his arms crossed with his hair and clothes blowing in the wind. "Jutsu," he softly finished with the hawk cawing loudly. It flew around as Tadashi nodded making the hawk quickly swoop up into the air toward Amaterasu as he skillfully flipped off the bird's back as it ascended. He then started to bullet to the ground as the hawk appeared by his side with Amaterasu holding on for dear life onto its feathers.

"Your no Sasuke Uchiha...but you have those eyes so that's fine by me," the taka said in somewhat of a roaring tone zipping down landing on the ground vanishing a second later when Amaterasu got off its back shakily. The ride must have been to wild.

Tadashi squinted his eyes at the ground only a few feet high from it. He reached out his right hand to it as the skeletal arm followed every movement. He smashed the ground with the hand making a print while he stood to his feet. Him and Amaterasu didn't exchange any looks they just began looking for who attack him. He got really irritated after a while since he couldn't find his attacker. He looked back up into the air successfully seeing a third dimensional pink heart float down a while away. His eyes then started to burn fiercely as her pressed his right hand over his eye, but there wasn't any blood. He struggled to look back up to the heart, but he won seeing. What he thought was information about who or what was in there. Only 5 things spiked his interest. Name: Lucy Davis. Affiliation: rath. Race: vampire-witch. Sex: female. and Age: over 1000 years old but was turned into a vampire at 16. that's all he needed to know so he could take action. He readied himself as the ribs grew a large skeletal left arm identical to the right.

The heart suddenly split opened breathing out a bus load of smoke fell onto the field. Amaterasu stood behind Tadashi clenching her hands with a massive blush on her face remembering how she fell out the sky. She wanted to say something about his unmentionables but she was so nervous.

A silhouette started to be seen holding, what it looked like, a wand in the right hand and a whip in the other. Tadashi got ready seeing the weapons and the fact that she was from rath. The girl stepped out of the smoke with a highly confident smirked.

Tadashi stayed quiet looking at the girl. She was about 2 and a half yards away from him.

"Gosher needs to learn how to kill correctly because we all have a problem now," Lucy said strapping the whip onto her thigh as Tadashi's anger overflowed.

"Where is gosher, witch?"

"like I'm suppose to know? Its not like we have a secret base or anything, we all travel on our free will," she surprisingly told him.

"Why are you telling me this so easy?" he asked as the skeleton fist started to tighten.

"No matter what I tell you, though your such a fine young man, I have orders to kill you," She began to like her teeth.

Tadashi nodded at the praise. "Thank you, but I'll do any thing in my power to keep my sisters from growing up in a world like yours," he said with overwhelming nostalgia. He really didn't know what there world would be like, but when world domination is involved then something nefarious is being plan.

Lucy pointed her wand at him as smaller heart glowed around it. "Our world or no world, dancing he-"

"Wait, hikari-san,"

They both looked at Amaterasu quick putting the fight on hold, for now.

he, including Lucy, raised an eyebrow at her wondering did she know that her fate was on his shoulders. He snapped his fingers rushing her as the large skeleton hands did the same.

She began to redden with a large lump in her throat looking down at the grass as the wind began to blow. "I-i-i was wondering," she swallowed as her eyes began to find everything interesting. "I was wondering is that its natural size?" she finished not looking at him.

He looked at her for awhile wondering what she meant. His eyes then shot wide with a pink tint starting to show on his caramel cheeks.

Lucy looked at them wanting to know what the girl was talking about. "Natural size of what?" she asked shooting with a questioning look.

This caused amate to blush uncontrollably feeling her heart pound. "T-T-the s-size of his private," she stammered.

"Hey!"

"how large was it?" Lucy asked interested since she was actually an adult and she could use a goo-

"Stop talking!"

"F-From the length I slid down I'd say: Near nine inches," she blush even more.

"What did I say!?"

Lucy had a large grin on her face though she was a bit astounded. A boy that age packing something like that was a blessing. "Hmmmm, so handsome and overly sized, only if we were on the same side we could have so much fun, and there really isn't a surprise since you're half African American," She literally wanting him.

Tadashi turned to his enemy. "Hey, that's a stereotype, wait, isn't that a compliment?" he said unsure.

She suddenly appeared on her knees in front of him as he stepped back in disbelief. She was extremely fast and his sharingan eyes only got a glimpse of her in mid-movement. She rubbed up and down the right inner thigh of his leg feeling his large area. "In a way: yes," she said moaning as thought of having him inside her. But to bad they weren't on the same side then she could rock his world.

He continued to stare at he feeling a erection coming on since she was still rubbing him. He didn't mind it but this was his enemy and member of rath. "Don't toy with me," he plainly said clapping his hands together as his skeletal arms did the same intending on smashing her. Yes. He could kill her especially when it has his sisters in the mix.

But, the vamp had did a back flip evading her death for awhile leaping far back pointing her wand at him.

"Oooooooeeeee," she moaned. "I'm getting turned on, dancing heart," she chanted as dozens of hearts flew at him.

Thinking fast, he slammed his fist on the grass with the skeleton hands doing the same as a purple shield surfaced covering Amaterasu while he then started to run to the left. He flipped and ducked dodging the hearts that flew everywhere. He made a hard stop as he dashed to right toward Lucy. He front flipped over a heart making it to Lucy. He threw a punch with his left skeleton hand, but Lucy swiftly moved to the right as he then swung his arm to the right making her duck jumping to the left.

"heart's hell!" she yelled as spiked hearts fell from over him. He threw both skeletal arm up catching the hearts in his hands. This surprised Lucy but she couldn't praise him because he started to hurl the spiked hearts at him. She hardly maneuvered past them and he was keeping up with her due to his sharingan. She reached for her whip whipping it off a him making that noise. She cartwheel to the left spinning the whip under her in a circular fashion as then blades surfaced from the sides. They seemed flexible since how she then landed slicing a heart in half. He soon ran out and Lucy had just sliced them all like it was nothing. In the blink of an eye, she dashed at him bringing down her bladed whip on him and Tadashi just watched frozen with fear. It sliced into the ground to the right of him. This now surprised him regaining his senses wondering why she didn't take him out.

"C'mon, your making this too easy," she brought up the whip slinging it to the right, and as she hoped: he caught it in his right hand with a frown plastered on his face. He tightened his grip on the whip as the purple aura around grew.

Surprisingly, the whip started to slithers out the side of his hand down the skeleton arm. Roughly, she yanked her whip back literally dragging the bladed whip too. Tadashi's eyes widened when he saw a deep spiral gash going all the way down to the fingers. He never would have thought that someone could put a dent in the Susanoo. Going unnoticed, Lucy pointed her wand right in the middle of his chest. "Burst limit," she quietly muttered as the heart glowed a royal purple. He looked down seeing the middle of his chest spirally dent in but before he could realize the pain, pure gravity push him far back as a red aura left the point leaving behind a trail with purple circle coronas around it. Lucy had a satisfied smile on her face carrying on with her assault. She dashed toward Tadashi as he started to skid on the back ribs of the skeleton. She ran past him grabbing his left susanoo arm with her whip dragging him with her. She stopped turning around to face the oncoming object with her whip back. He was coming at her backwards so he didn't know what was about to occur. She slung her whip at him as it got tangled by a rib with her yanking once again turning him around.

Once he got closer, she gracefully kicked him on the right side of his face. Before he could get knocked away, Lucy pulled onto his hair bringing back kneeing him in the stomach making him cough fiercely breaking through the susanoo ribs. The arms tried to grab onto her neck, but her eyes shot wide as the slit glowed gold shattering both. Damn she was strong and Tadashi had his work cut out for him. He should not have agreed to this because he was going to die. No. He was going to stop rath and protect his sisters no matter what.

Lucy pointed downward to his spine with her wand smashing through the back of the susanoo ribs ready to put this nuisance to bed. "Almighty rain," she chanted as the heart turned into multiple needles.

But then, a fist crashed into her left jaw with extreme power causing her to fly. The issue wasn't over though, she felt someone grab her legs and start to spin her. She was released flying to the far side of the field. Her eyes began to see what was above her and it was quite surprising. Over 100 exact copies of Tadashi was rush down at her all with partial transformation susanoo with their fist reared back.

Lucy looked at them in awe as her heart started to beat fast. "So many, no one maybe not even leader can make this much," she closed her eyes ready for the impact.

"Kage bushin barrage!" Tadashi yelled in front of all his clones.

Lucy felt a massive explosion smash the ground but only all around her as she lied on grass cracking open her left eye. She saw the sky as a breeze blew softly wondering did she die already.

She started to lift up seeing extremely large craters around her going for about 6 yards away. She came to the realization that those craters could have been her or her grave.

She rubbed her jaw feeling the punch and all the effect it had.

"Damn, I didn't mean to cause this much destruction," Tadashi said with a sigh as Lucy turned her head to the left.

Standing there scratching the back of his head while Amaterasu fell to her knees looking at the craters. The craters was extremely large and no doubt nobody didn't hear the explosion.

Lucy looked at him in shock as she started to get a headache. "Why did you spare me?" she asked in a hard tone.

He chuckled lowly. "Don't you remember? You spared me once when you could've... Just ended it," he reminded as she began to stand up dusting herself off.

Yeah, she did remember and it wasn't to hard to forget, if she wanted to. She could've ended rath's troubles by just killing him but she didn't know why.

"Only if we were on the same side 'cause you're strong and since I don't know any of the others I don't have anyone to get my back," He mentioned watching as she reluctantly spun on her heels turning her back to him. He and Amaterasu looked about to say something but someone cut them off.

"It came from over here!"

Those sounded like civilians from the city and they came to the assumption that they heard the explosion. The trees and bushes started to rustle from near them seeming that they saw from the scattering lights.

"crap," Tadashi started to run with Amaterasu behind him reaching for his hand. "hurry, idiot girl," he bluntly said looking forward with his arm out back.

By him calling her that, she remembered that she never told him her name. "Its Miyake Amaterasu, not idiot girl," she informed grabbing onto his hand.

"Information not needed." he tightened his grip on her hand boosting off into the air with an explosion sound leaving a trail of dust.

Lucy watched them fly away really intrigued on what he just said. "Only if, huh?" she said as a light flashed on her back.

There were police officers and civilians on the other side of the ring craters not able to see her face only long "lavender" hair.

Before their vary eyes, she flickered away leaving no trace that she was even their. Everyone looked on in awe. "How are we gonna explain this?" a cop questioned.

-Break-

He walked down the hall to the stairs stopping at the top in the house with his jaw on the floor. Two people he thought he would never have to make contact with was sitting in his front room talking to his sisters. Amaterasu Miyake and Lucy Davis was in his house, his house speaking to his sisters. He knew if Lucy still wanted to kill him he wouldn't have awaken that morning, so why was she here, and is she wearing the school uniform? And where was her hat? They all sat at the table in the middle of the room on their knees. Apparently, Ai and Mai made three bentoes resting on the table.

He didn't want to come to the conclusion that she was posing as a student because she had betrayed rath wanting to join him. He needed to learn to keep his damn mouth shut.

Ai, the twin with the fox tail ponytails on the right side of her head, looked up to the top of the stairs. She smiled brightly at him making everyone look at him with Lucy giving him a wink. He gulped at the sight .

"Onii-chan, you're awake," Ai said giving him a small wave. Amaterasu said a little, "Ohayo," in a happy voice.

Tadashi remained silent wishing he had a twelve gauge shotgun so he could wipe the two girls out. Oh wait, he had the power to summon one. "Not yet."

"Onii-chan, your friends are here to walk to school with you," Mai said with an eye closed smile happy that he actually had friends.

Weirdly, he had woken up a minute early so he wouldn't have to walk with Ayano the next day. He wasn't trying to make any commotion in front of his sisters but there was nothing that could be talked about. He knew the reason why Lucy if the transferring her thoughts told him any different.

He sighed sharply leaping over the banister with a scowl on his face onto the couch below landing sitting down. There was a daisy to the left of the couch as he plucked off a petal. He got up and walked to the table Cracking his neck walking up to the table picking up a bento in orange cloth. He stood in the middle of his two "friends" as they began to stand bowing to his sisters picking up a bento. "Thank you very much," they both said. The twins nodded to them watching the group walk to the door. The three put on their shoes watching as Tadashi held the door open. He threw his sisters a smile which he meant because those two and his parent were the only people he cared for, and maybe someone else.

"Have a nice day a school... Little sisters." He walked and closed the door behind him. He really didn't want to leave his sisters letting them go to school by their selves seeing that there is still rath to deal with. He would have to put fate on the line so he could pray for their safety.

Mai and Ai looked at each other with sparkles in their eyes as their ponytails formed a heart with one another making five hearts fly over them.

"They both were so cute," Ai said happily.

"I know, which one do you thinks Onii-chan likes? My bets on Lucy," Mai started. They both began to ponder on the situation. Those two girls were his first true friends and probably love interest.

CHAPTER END

Review, please


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: COULD USE A HAIRCUT, TOUGH DECISIONS

Tadashi and company had just arrived into school not believing as he walked through the halls that students and teachers would bow to him saying that they were happy he was still alive. He merely just ignored them instantly getting punched in the back of his head by Lucy or hearing, "that wasn't nice," from Amaterasu He didn't know why he took this abuse from these total strangers. He didn't even count any of them as friends or associates not even mutual friends. But it was going to be a tad bit good to have someone on his side for now and no doubt when rath gets wind of Lucy's betrayal it could spill bad new. He was just going to deal with them for a little of his life.

Soon, they separated from Lucy as she went to the front door of the class. Remembering how she used her influence to assign herself to his class. Amaterasu halfhearted waved to her from the back door of the door as she walked in leaving Tadashi in the hall leaning under the class 1-b sign. He could hear students ask Amaterasu if he was okay but it was too muffled. He leaned on the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed wearing a scowl. There was a brief seconds of silence before Tadashi spoke. "If you plan on anything, leave my sisters out of it or I won't hesitate to kill you," he said with much authority.

Lucy only shook her head at him. "If I was planning something, you'd know, but I'm not 'cause I truly want to be on your side," she stated. She lowered her head to the door. "I have no clue on why I want to be by your side and I don't know why I betrayed rath to do it."

He began to look at her surprised. What did he do to her to make her betray he comrades and why would she want to be by him? The opposite of a demigod, a godslayer?

She continued. "Their are over 100 super powered demigods in rath who won't stop at nothing to take over the world and most of them has been lost within darkness, unlike me," she mentioned. "And since you have made yourself known by turning me; their main focus will be to kill you so it could make taking over everything easy."

Tadashi stood up straight facing her pointing his left thumb at himself. "If its for the sake of my sisters: I'll start from the bottom and tear the throne of rath down showing them true oblivion," He spoke seriously with his eyes showing it too. Other than his parents, his sisters was the most precious thing to him and he's going to do everything to protect them.

Lucy smirked still looking down. "Someone told me long ago that if you have something you want to protect then you'll truly become strong, but I didn't be her now look at me: having nobody to look to," she kept her head down. "if you can show me that's true I'll believe in you... Tadashi Hikari," she turned to face him. "Show me that you won't die in the process, show me that you will succeed, and will you please kill my Ex-leader, Thansho god of all demigods," She said in an almost begging voice. She would not have ever thought that she would lower her guard to someone 1000 years younger than her. He nodded sending her a smirk.

The name Thansho ran through his mind now. That was his new goal killing him and maybe finding some people with god or devil Shimi. So that meant he would have to stop being so antisocial.

"You can count on it," he walked into class hearing cheers from the students. He didn't know his death would have made that much of a impression. He walked to his seat seeing Ayano in the front of the class as the teacher sat next to the window in a wooden chair. Amaterasu sat in the third row in the middle looking back at him. As he walked, he noticed that on the front board was the kanji for "SPRING BREAK FESTIVAL" making him sigh also seeing "NEW CLASS VICE PRESIDENT". He wondered who it could be pulling out his seat sitting down. He place his bento in the desk slot as he then made eye contact with Ayano. She still looked at him with the same look by the form of her face since he couldn't see because her glasses had sunlight shining off.

He turned his head looking out the window not really caring what was about to happen. He occasionally heard whispers of students saying, "Did you hear about what happened in Paani park?" Guessed that they were talking about the crater he made using the combination of kage bushin no jutsu and his partial transformed Susanoo.

Ayano began to speak, but it sounded like she had some grief deep in her voice. "To-"

She interrupted by the teacher. "it'll be splendid if you have your... New vice president up there as you announced our new student," he inquired not knowing he was charmed just like all the teachers.

She rolled her eyes with a scoff. She slammed her hands on the podium startling the students except Tadashi. "You, Hikari-san!" she called out to him in a hard voice.

He slowly looked at her out the corner of his right eye with a scorn. Of course, he was the vice president maybe because they wanted to show him he that they cared by giving him this crappy duty. Slowly his normal was starting to slip away as he begun to interact with others. Though Ayano had orange hair, which was his favorite color, he still could harbor a boat load of hatred towards her. He gave a low groan. "What do you want from me now?" he lazily spoke as everyone could see the visible brow twitch on Ayano.

She looked over to the teacher as he gave the "carry on". "Get up here, your my new vice," she lowered her head. He looked forward as he dragged his right hand through his pink, red strand locks also messing with his two new black, white tipped hair horns. The students saw this wondering did he dye it. "Why? Did anyone ask me if I cared for being the vice?" he rudely asked. Being vice president was just going to be such a bother. All it was is that he would have to attend all school activities, be present everyday, and be around that orange haired hound of justice.

"We didn't have to, the vote was unanimous," she said getting impatient.

If they had seen closer, his eyes got wide for a split second. "The whole class voted for me?" he asked dumbfounded.

She showed a smirk to him. "The whole school voted because after hearing from your sisters: everyone found out you are scared of being a socialist."

His sisters talked to the school staff and student? When did this happen? Actually, why did they go off spouting stuff about him though it was true. "Its not that I'm afraid, its just that I don't get people and their incompetent emotions," he lowered his eyes.

They saw the look on his face but Ayano never changed hers. "And that's all the more you should be on the board so you could get to know m- people," she corrected herself looking at the class to see if the heard what she was about to say. Luckily, the didn't.

First, Tadashi looked to the teacher, who slowly nodded, then to Amaterasu who just smiled and he knew what it meant. He slowly nodded not really sure that he made the right choice seeing that he could have just said no. But this was his first step to becoming "Normal".

"Okay," he said getting up walking to the front of the class standing in front of the dry erase board on the left of Ayano. The class clapped for him: he made a full recovery and he back in school the next day. Now that is called strength.

Ayano smiled lowly now having the chance to help him but she the cleared her thought. "to start class: I'll like to introduce our new student," the class doors slid opened as Lucy ran in and hugged Tadashi.

The class was quite surprised at her and the size of her breast looking at her hug the Hikari. "Hikari-san~," she sang out in a kiddie voice.

"Get off me," he roughly said as she backed off.

She smiled brightly at him as a antenna of hair touched his nose. He motioned for her to turn around to the class and she did. What she saw made her blush; all the male students were drooling over. She gave a quick girlish giggle with her hand to her mouth and her eyes closed.

She looked over the class seeing most of the boy had average looks not even able to compare them to Tadashi. She had been to school plenty of times and she had to admit some girls were getting cuter and cuter by each century. With all these different hair colors too.

"Go ahead, tell them something about yourself," the teacher said with a yawn.

She nodded with much peep as her large breast bounced. "My name is Lucy Davis and I come from the united states of America," she said. "my likes are: witches, vampires, magic, and cute boys," she explained pointing at Tadashi at the end. "while I dislike: ramen in general, people that don't like magic, and failures," she finished with a smile as Tadashi turned his head. He remembered the vow he made to Lucy and he now knew she was going to keep it to heart.

"Okay, take your seat next to Miyake-san," the teacher said pointing said girl. Lucy nodded as she went and sat down on the left of Amaterasu.

"Okay, any questions before I start explaining about the festival tomorrow night," Ayano said looking over the class. Most students wanted to ask Tadashi did he dye his hair or what attacked him. But it was to early to dive deep into his memories.

Ayano shrugged as she began to speak about the upcoming festival and what time it was going to start.

Tadashi stood there listening to her babble on about not embarrassing the school in front of the potso population since it was going to be a mixed crowd of students, college students, and parents. It was going to be a normal festival to celebrate the end of the third semester heading to the next school year after break. Their was going to be game or contest stalls, geisha dancers, food, with a song and fireworks at the end. This was going to be so boring and it was mandatory for all student council to take part in a joyous occasion like this. He made a low "tsk" sound.

Ayano stopped for a second to tell Tadashi that the president of the student council wanted her and him to come to the 1st year student council room at the end of the day. After, she continued to tell the class about how the preparations for the festival was already finished and the streets were already sealed off from any entrance from car. He began to mentally beg for the girl to shut up and sit down so he could.

"Now to end this: every class is doing a fun poll for the school," she pulled out a sky blue box with a slot at the top.

"What do you mean poll?" Tadashi asked as most of the students nodded.

"like a who is better poll or what is better and each class is doing one," she elaborated. "For example: who is the best basketball player or which color best goes with blue a-"

"Or who the cutest boy?" Lucy asked making all female eyes go to Tadashi. This caused him to blush making the girls giggle at his cuteness.

Ayano shrugged. "If the class want to have this as their poll."

Every girl in class didn't give it any thought while boys just nodded in a cocky way thinking it was gonna be them. Not like they were going to vote or anything. It was all about pleasing the girls.

"Okay, so this is our poll," Ayano said writing down the name. "Remember, only you can vote once."

She then handed the box to Tadashi telling him to hang it up outside the door. He sighed doing what was told taking his place at the board. He had hung it on a hook outside the door on the right.

Ayano chuckled. "Now that concludes this, you can start doing your votes or whatever."

Ayano and Tadashi went to sit in their seat while the female population of the class started to write. While he sat down, he noticed Amaterasu, Lucy, and Ayano wasn't writing anything. It didn't make him go through anxiety because he didn't care.

Soon, his curiosity got the best of him, he wanted to see who the girls were writing down. It didn't matter if it was him or not, he just wanted to know. NOW! But what was the most efficient way to do this with out getting caught. He knocked on his head having an idea also gaining the attention of a girl sitting next to him.

She was a girl about, give or take, 146 cm tall with slightly tanned skin and a slender, firm build. She had lavender hair with a long silky pigtail on the sides of her head almost touching the floor if they weren't starting to curl at the bottom. From the top of her head, she had random antenna strands of hair flying off in all directions. She wore the school uniform but her skirt was ankle length. Her eyes were the purest of icy blue with a hint of silver. She had a complete blush across her cheeks as she had her hand on her heart.

Tadashi just looked at her with a sheepish look with his mouth in wiggles. He chuckled nervously seeing that this whole normal slipping away is his own fault for being in the wrong place.

"Are you okay, Tadashi-san?" She asked shyly.

"I'm fine, Minori-san," he waved her off.

She nodded getting back to writing the name.

he then took his attention back to his worries, not that he didn't like the girl. Tell the truth, she was actually the only person he could really talk with, but only in secret like on the roof or when they are running laps for gym. They would occasionally give each other a wave or a nod, she was the only he could count as a friend.

He put his left index and middle fingers on his closed left eye holding his head down to the table. He began to think hard on the technique he was going to use. He exhaled softly releasing a small amount of Shimi causing Lucy and even Amaterasu slightly tense. The still sat in the chair next to the window with his right leg resting on his other, his eyes closed, and his arms crossed. His right eye snapped open looking straight at Tadashi. He snickered lowly knowing the feeling from him and also identifying the aroma. 'They chose one of my students, this will be interesting,' He thought with a smirk. He never would have thought someone like him could maintain god and devil's Shimi. He looked up to the ceiling seeing sand starting to form something. He guessed Hikari had all the bases down. The sand form into an eyeball with a lavender iris as it began to look over the room. 'Do he know its one of rath in here, I hope he has a plan?' He began to ponder. Then he remembered how Lucy hugged him, maybe she sided with him. 'He whooped her ass."

Tadashi gasped as a blush began to spread across his cheeks releasing the technique. Minori looked at him still blushing. "Are you sure you're alright, Tadashi-san?" she questioned showing a shy smile.

"Yeah. Don't worry yourself," he said in a cracking voice turning his head to the window.

Minori didn't believe but for now she didn't want to dwell on the matter. He was her friend but knowing him he wasn't going to tell her in front of the class.

The blush on his face grew looking out the window. 'They all are writing my name,' he thought bemused. He never thought of his looks as lady killer but a low average. He didn't really care for his looks since he never cared for anyone opinion or thoughts; so why were the girls writing his name. Minori was writing his name even the girls with boyfriends were actually voting for him. He would be a sage if he didn't let his looks go to his head. Even though he wouldn't let it go to his head.

"Oh I hope this day go fast," he sighed. He could hear giggles from every girl in the class.

-Break-

The tolls for the lunch bell rang signaling for the end of English class with half of the students leaving. Tadashi sat at his desk with his head on his hand looking at the sky outside the window. Those periods couldn't have gone any faster, but they didn't. The classes were boring, the students were average, and most of all: his stress wasn't. His sisters' safety was the most important thing. The students that were left, chatted to there friends while some ate their lunch but still talked.

He continued to look out the window amazed that he actually stayed in class for that period of time. He watched on the reflection of the windows Lucy, Amaterasu, holding their bento, and Ayano walk up to his desk surrounding the front edges. He never made his move to look at them only out the window. He heard a scoff come from Ayano knowing it was the noisy orangette.

"Of course, he doesn't even make eye contact!" Ayano rolled her eyes with her right hand on her hip. He heard that from Ayano watching them through the window.

Ayano then grabbed both of the horns on his head pulling then to the sides. She watched him wince greatly from though he never screamed. "Hey! What is wrong with you!" he acrimonious yelled ripping her hands from his precious hair. The horns slowly slumped over onto his forehead making him patiently get angered. He exhaled softly. "I have lost my patience for you, why are you bothering me, Sato-san?!" he looked at them. This had better be important enough making it justified for his hair having to suffer.

Amaterasu smiled brightly at him as Lucy just held a strong look. Amaterasu eyes were shining with happiness that disgusted him. "Hikari-san, Ayano-san is going to show us around the school then we're having lunch on the roof, wanna join?" she leaned over to his face with a smile.

He resisted the twitch that his neck wanted to do because the thought of them making friends with Ayano made him want to just pour his Shimi into one point in his body killing everyone around. Scratching that off the list for now, he spoke. "Why would I need to care for that? Just leave," he looked back out the window cringing when he saw his hair.

Ayano cocked her left fist back intending on hitting the godslayer, but Lucy stopped her giving her a stern looked that matched hers. "Let's just go," she firmly suggested holding Ayano's arm. She rolled her eyes but then started to walk away with Lucy and Amaterasu behind.

Ayano frowned walking out the door into the hall wanting the loner to come so she could learn more about him. It seemed that Lucy and Amaterasu knew him just a little but she "KNEW" him longer.

Tadashi looked at the window trying to fix his haired horns. Sadly, they wouldn't keep their place and defy gravity like he always styled it. He banged his head on the desk once looking out the window. He needed a comb or he wouldn't even be able to eat his sister lunch they made for him. No matter how good their cooking is, the error in the fact that he liked his hair the way he did it especially the long bangs flying spread out like wings. Life was slowly ending for him knowing his hair would never be the same after the recent events. He closed his ready to fade away.

"Ummm, Tadashi-san... Are you okay?" Minori called to him causing his head to slowly lift up. His head slowly turned to her with a low screeching noise like his neck needed oil. When She fully got eye contact with him, she saw that he had some type of sickened, the world is going to end expression.

"Does it look like I'm okay? My freakin' hair is dead," he whined.

She giggled at her friend reaching into her bag that was hanging off her chair. She hummed rhythmically while she rummaged through her bag. She hummed a particular song that he had on his cellular device and it was a great song.

"Hikari no Rasenritsu?" he questioned with a straight face.

She had heard him making her look up with her hands still in her bag. She hadn't known she was humming to the point he heard. She almost rarely did it. She wanted to hide her face in her bag but he knew he favorite song and she had to comment about it. "Y-you know it?" she blinked.

"I have it on my phone, I accidentally stumbled across it because of my sisters wanting to here some Kukui songs on it," he briefly explained.

She nodded pulling out a red comb. "That's my favorite song in the world next to euphoric field by ELISA," she began to stand up as he looked up to her.

He was waiting for her to hand him the comb but the total opposite happened, she took a step to him causing her small breast to end up in his face.

"W-w-would you mind if I do it?" she pressed her fingers together looking away from him with a ferocious blush on her face.

Right now he was weak: he had his friend's breast in his face and her acting a little too friendly. "I-i don't mind," he said wanting to smack himself and the blush of his face.

She shyly shuffled to the back of his chair as he sat back with a sigh. He was hoping that nobody look their way while she fixed his hair.

Minori looked at his hair seeing he was lightly nervous maybe with her. He had a whole bunch of hair it would be hard to work around it. He needed a haircut badly cause this was to much. "Tadashi-san, do you want a haircut?" She suddenly asked in a soft voice.

He had been wanting to go but he could never find the time to go. Wait, was she talking about her doing it right now in class? Lunch was forty minutes and he doubted it would take that long. "Uhhh, do you have any experience," he asked with uncertainty.

She put her finger to the bottom of her lip gaining a thinking look. "My brothers have hair like you and I practice on the," she said not counting the bangs that flew back and the horns. Yeah. They both all had the same hair.

"Really? Wait, how are you going to cut my hair and where is the jacket so you could put over me to prevent hair from falling onto me?" he looked forward as he shrugged lifting up his arms.

She snickered. "just leave that to me," she walked off to most likely her friends. Tadashi couldn't believe he was about to get his hair cut in class, and why was he acting so friendly enough to let her touch his hair. The thought made him worry a lot about his well being since he only let his sisters mess with his hair.

Minori cross some chairs to the right second row of the class. Their were two girls sitting in the seats behind Ayano's. The girl on the right was spinning purple scissors on her right index finger while girl on the left had a long skirt like Minori.

"Hi, Aika-chan, Asami-chan~," she greeted in a singsong tone with a eye closed smile and a wave.

The two girls turned their heads to the middle of the row behind. The girl on the right was maybe 152 cm tall with pale skin and a slender and a quite petite build. She had crimson red shoulder-long hair, which is styled with long side-bangs and a front fringe pushed back by a black headband. She has onyx eyes with a beauty mark under the corner of the right. She wore the school uniform with a black frill choker. This one was Asami Oshiro.

The other on the left was most likely 160 cm tall with fair skin and a perky build having a average bust. She has neon green, which is cut short to the base of her skull and styled into a side parting on her left-hand side with a quarter-half being a lighter version of green. This was Aika Saito both friends of Minori.

"Oh, hi Minori-chan," Asami said in a impassive tone still twirling the scissors.

"Minori-chan, do you need something?" Aika asked giving her a cheerful look that could not be identified.

"Maybe she needs my scissors so she could kill us all," Asami darkly said in still that impassive voice holding a frown.

Both friends looked at Asami. "Why are you always so pessimistic?" Aika said looking worried.

Asami shrugged. "Its a living," she stated with her eyes closed.

Minori shook her head remembering her friend always saying that. "Wait, I actually do need those scissors..." Asami looked slowly to Aika.

"I'm not killing anyone and Aika-chan, I need your skirt," she said.

"your acting weird," Aika said slowly as she unbuttoned the left side of her skirt.

"Says the girl who always put on two pairs of any clothes you're wearing," Minori shot back smiling.

Asami nodded in agreement with what Minori said. "that's true."

Aika just started to pout like a 5 year old. "Its a habit," she countered. She removed the skirt showing that she had a short skirt on under.

Aika and Asami gave her the items which she hung the scissors on her left ear and hanging the skirt over her right shoulder. "Thanks guys," Minori as she began to walk off with a smile. She was really happy right now with the fact she was going to be able to be a little closer to Tadashi.

"Wait, HOLD IT," Asami blandly stopped her suddenly surprising her. Her voice was dark a void of a life that seemed to be sucked from her.

Minori stopped mid-step turning her head to the left trying to show a smile but she knew the inescapable question was about to be asked. "Huh?" was all she could do a this time.

"What actually do you need our equipment for?" Aika asked with a suspicious look aimed at her. It was right to be suspicious- I mean: who ask for a skirt and some scissors in school?

She began to chuckle nervously gaining a sheepish look with her eyes closed. "Nothing really," she continued to chuckle. "Just about to cut Tadashi-san's hair," she tried to speed past that last part.

Both girls eyes widened in slight shock at their friend's statement. "Don't lie to us, Minori-chan," they both said skeptical. "You know he's going to win the poll and just how close are the both of you?" Aika squinted her eyes at her. If she was about to do something most girls wanted to do then this would be important to tell them.

"I'm not lying," she said in her defense. "We've been friends as long as the start of the school year."

The girls eyes got even wider if it was actually possible. The teen had been antisocial since the start of the school year so when did they become friends. "You have to tell us how," Asami slowly said with half lidded eyes.

Minori winked to them with her right eye. "Maybe some other time," she held up the piece sign in front of her face in front of her left eye sideways. "But right now I'm running out of time."

They watched her leave with a groan because now they would have to wonder how they became friends or maybe lovers.

"I think she threatened to kill him if he didn't become her friend," Asami said to her friend. Aika just sighed pondering on how they met.

Tadashi sat in his seat looking out the window watching the birds fly by chirping often. What caught him by surprise, was that a cardinal flew by followed by others. He thought those birds could only be found in America, apparently not. Then he felt someone poke his cheek turning his head to the right seeing Minori holding a long cloth that looked oddly familiar with a pair of scissors on her ear.

She smiled shyly at him with a blush obvious on her cheeks. Was it him that made her blush constantly because he didn't know.

"I got the materials we need to cut that mam," she said covering his body just not his legs.

He looked at the object with a raised eyebrow having a strange feeling that it was someone skirt by the look of the design and pleats. "Um... Is this someone's skirt?" He hesitantly asked looking at the window to see her behind him.

She giggled in a euphoric manner. "Yeah, that's Aika-Chan's."

"Who's," he asked dumbfounded. She moved her head by his right shoulder with both of them gaining a blush. "Her. That's Aika-chan with the green hair and Asami-chan with the red," She pointed to each one.

When he looked, both girls was already looking over. at them giving him an over-acted wave. He had to admit, the blood reddette was cute, like the other, but he could see himself more with Asami.

"Those are your friends?" he nonchalantly asked.

"Uh-huh," she nodded standing up straight. "Now, let's get this hair cut," she spun the scissors on her index finger as she then brought them to a halt. Ready to cut the hair.

He nodded closing his eyes relaxing himself making sure he thought about healing his body with worse case scenario that she cuts him and he almost bleed to death. Strangely, that made him begin to worry about the fact that his sisters were in trouble with rath being out in the open world. He wanted to know where the most were at so he could start wiping them out. "Relax, they're okay," he mumbled lowly so Minori wouldn't hear.

Minori had a growing blush on her face trying to find a place to start on his hair. She reached but pulled back not having the right feeling. This was starting to bother her to the brink and her cocky attitude was waring off. She thought she could do this but it was a total fail. She randomly reached for a batch of hair softly separating it from the others. Her cheeks were starting to get warm from the feel of his hair. His hair was soft and silky, maybe even velvety it sent ecstasy through her whole being that she got goose bump.

She cut the batch of hair in a backwards, diagonal manner causing it to look spiked. She blew the strands off his look now looking a the batch she just cut wanting it to look spiked out but backwards. "Tadashi-san, would you like it spiked backwards?" She asked.

"As long as I still have my horns and my bangs," He told her in a mild tone. He did really care how his hair looked he just wanted her happy.

She gave a peeped up nod with a chipper smile on her face. Still holding the same batch, she grabbed some more cutting it so she match it. She began to cut more as she started to hum once again. Tadashi didn't say anything about it since it was mildly relaxing. She continued to cut noticing all the students were looking at them. The girls had this dangerous jealous look on their faces with a tear in their eyes. Pinkish red hair was scattered around the chair but she occasionally kick it to the sides.

This was strangely calming for her, cutting his hair made her feel so happy being this close to him. She knew she voted for him as cutest boy but she didn't really like him like that only as friends. Its not that she didn't find him attractive, only the fact that he didn't her made her not see him in that way. She wondered why he was so angry or secluded all the time and she knew it wasn't because he was afraid to be a socialist. His hairdo was coming out perfect, all the spikes were shooting out backwards and some sloped down or maybe curved up. Toward his neck, the spikes were sloped down parting to the sides.

About five minutes later, she was combing his hair back making sure his hair was steady enough to regain its form though he still slightly had a lot of hairs. She then hung the scissors on her left ear pressing the comb deep in his hair. She grabbed the bang that was on the left side of head flying back. She dragged her index finger and thumb down it creating a swirl just like the other. It reached about two inches from his head curving to the right almost meeting the other. She smiled brightly at her work then she looked ahead to his still slumped horns. She removed the comb from his hair as she started to hum the chorus to ELISA's euphoric field. She shuffled to his left side toward the window ignoring the glares she got from the girl population of the class minus her friends. She noticed he still had his eyes closed which made him look so peaceful and calm maybe even a little... cat like. She could see his eye lashes and for a male, he had quite full lashes. Including one that razor of the corner of his feline like eyes. She could hair murmurs from the girls wondering how she could get close to Tadashi. She mind the jealousy, she just embraced it.

She lift up the long horn bang holding it up combing it up straight then the sides of it to make it round and spiked up like a real horn. The horn was four And a half inches long. It was really strange that his hair had so many colors: black, pink, red, and white. His hair kind of reminded her of the circus. She started to casually fiddle with it causing it to curve back about 8 centimeters down from the top. She then did the same with the other finishing with his haircut. Wait, she cut the top of his horns getting them to the finest point.

Now she was finished and she was really impressed with her first work on his hair. She put her hand on her hips. "Tadashi-san, I'm finished," she said but his eyes never opened. She guessed he was lost in thought about something or maybe just sleeping. She wanted to give him some time to sleep since it was still a lot of time for lunch. She lifted up Aika's skirt but folded then dropping the hair behind him. She started to shake it just to get the loose strands. In the back of the room, was a long book case with a couple of other things. There was a broom with a red pole and a black tip having black straw for the sweeping protruding out of a black holder. She caught eye of the mass quantity of pinkish red hair all on the floor. She made way to the broom grabbing it as she started to sweep his hair into a pile.

She the took the dust pan that was in the corner sweeping the hair on it.

-Break-

Minori had already finished sweeping up his hair and now she was walking up to the still sleeping Tadashi. Strangely, he was still sitting up looking as peaceful as a baby who had just fallen asleep. The population of the class that were still left talked about them two, and worst-case-scenario- this was going to be a rumor all around this vast school.

She made it to him leaning over to the right side of his face and now she had a shy look on her face that differed from her smile. "T-T-Tadashi-san, will you please wake up?" she softly asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Honestly, she had been having this strange feel since she had gotten to school, and was focused from Tadashi. It felt like it had both feelings of negative and positive actually binding together. Strange. This was the first she had ever felt this, but strangely, it didn't matter.

His right eye, surprisingly, snapped opened showing his lavender iris startling her seeing his iris shift over to her. "I was never asleep, I was giving thought about things," he reached into the slot off his desk pulling out a bento wrapped in orange cloth.

Minori looked surprised standing up, he was awake this whole time not making a single noise. She sat down in her seat getting her lunch ready. Her's was just a red box with a golden strip along where she lifts the top off.

Tadashi unwrapped his bento revealing a black lift open box. He looked at her out the corner of his right once again seeing her clap her hands together so he did the same. "Thank you for the food," they both simultaneously said causing Minori to look at him.

He smirked back at her not even looking in her direction. "Don't be too surprised," he said lifting off the top off his bento.

Minori "happened" to look over to his desk seeing his bento and it looked like it was made by a professional or someone of the sorts. It was a bento with 4 separated squares with different food. It had Donburi in a separate box, 2 small Onigiri in one, 3 Yakiniku above the Onigiri, and 2 Gyoza over the Donburi. She always had wondered how Tadashi got his lunches to look so proficient and astonishing. He had gracefully started to eat with a orange pair of chopsticks as she did the same with her though her food was just normal.

Tadashi picked up a Gyoza between his chopsticks marveling at his sisters' cooking. No matter what, his sisters' cooking was the best in the world though they learn from their mother. Both their cooking had the same style but his sisters did something extra. Like magic. Everything they cooked was always unique in its own way because usually they strayed from the recipe and follow their "Ladies intuition" as they always put it. He always, not really ashamed, had high admiration for his sisters and what they do, because, unlike him, they were more active when it came to new thing and new people. They also had a drive to keep at some if they fail or lose. His sisters were one of a kind though they were only 7.

"Hmm." He noticed Minori looking at his Gyoza that he was about to stuff his face with. He sighed closing his eyes. He then looked at her startling her. It seemed that she was hopelessly staring at his lunch and the greatness that surrounded it. "Do you want to try my lunch?" He asked not really surprised that an outsider to his sisters' cooking would want to try.

Her expression became a lot more nervous than usual and he didn't let the sight escape his... Sights. "W-would you mind?" She asked feeling her heart almost jump out her chest.

He turned his body to the right looking at her with the Gyoza in his chopsticks. He stared at her with his elbows on his knees. She turned her head quickly escaping the eye contact that was made and the blush that caused her to gain a squiggly lips. He began to wonder how this girl was so easy to make blush but then she be all smiles and rainbows in a split second. Well, not around him at least, because it was always the shy little schoolgirl.

Minori felt her cheek warm up and her pulse increase to lengths unheard of. She already told herself that her and him would never happen even if they were the last two humans. But then she felt something touch her cheek surprising her. She turned her head seeing the Gyoza in her face and Tadashi just giving her a blank look holding out the food. She took this as he didn't mind her having a couple bites. She slowly put her mouth on the chopsticks eating it. Before she could take her lips off and actually taste it, her face exploded with a massive blush. She looked at his lip with wide eye remembering that his lips once touched these. She resisted the urge to just straight up and faint, because she had heard clapping around them. She looked out the corner of her eyes seeing her classmates around them actually looking like they were happy for her.

"Ohhh, very cute," A girl cooed at them. Minori still hadn't even chewed or tasted the Gyoza.

"I guess they would make a cute couple," a boy said with his hand on his left hip.

They continued to surround them as she just almost died from her own body temperature. Even her friends were around were around them. She thought the class was hating her from jealousy.

"So how does it?"

She looked back at Tadashi trying to ignore the classes presence. Her cheeks were still red from the legitimate kiss from him. She pulled off the sticks as she began to chew softly. She hummed. She couldn't really taste any of the it. "I do-," her eyes just shot wide like saucers. She could taste all the flavor from the food and it was overwhelming bliss in her mouth. It was like a rainbow erupting into her mouth with unicorns prancing down it into her throat. She opened her mouth trying to say something, but it closed not able to even form the simplest of words.

Tadashi huffed at her not really bewildered at the fact that she was literally speechless at his sisters' cooking. It was expected. He pick up some of the Donburi holding his hand under it. "Here," he said intending on feeding her like a child. She hesitantly opened her mouth eating the rice still blushing. Just like the Gyoza, it was totally unbelievable that it rocked her taste buds.

"So how is it?" Aika asked putting her hands on her shoulders. She and Asami were behind her.

She swallowed taking a deep breath trying to relax her thoughts. "Its overwhelmingly delicious that it would seem that a world class chef made it."

"Hmph, I know," Tadashi smirked godly as he began to feed her like he didn't care.

Minori happily ate the food without any hesitation, and it was awfully strange. The class just started to talk about as they walked away. Apparently, they looked cute together that it was completely amazing.

Tadashi occasionally took bites for himself making Minori pout at time causing her to look so cute. Whoa! Why was he thinking about this split personality girl in such a way. Maybe he did like her just the slightest.

-Break-

Time was going slow in last period history class and apparently the teacher thought of Tadashi answering questions now. Everyone occasionally complimented his hair and how good he looked except for Ayano because to him: she's a hater. The teacher was nice, mature, beautiful but saying that was really weird because she was a splitting image of his mother. His history teacher admired his mother for her best fashion designs and other things so she does her hair and put in eye contacts like her appearance. He would always tell her to stop doing it, but she would always blurt out, "I love Hikari-sama," anywhere and most people would think she was talking about him.

She is a woman with a heart face, pale skin about the height of 168 cm and a slender, curvy body that a model would have. her hair was, sadly, lavender falling to her mid-back with two chef knife bangs framing her face having random bangs cover her forehead except for in the middle. She had two braids on both sides of her head looped around and hung on a bun dangling. His mother hair was crimson red, by his crimson red strands, and she would ask him to dye it for her, and of course he would always decline. She had in lavender contacts just the right shade as his mother. She had on a crystal on her forehead but his mother's was real because she was born with it. She was wearing thigh length, form fitting red dress that hugged her thighs and was in a v-neck showing her breast pressing them together revealing a mass amount of her cleavage. The dress didn't have any shoulders with all the edges having a silver lining. On her feet were black heels that had a diamond on the toe. Every student in school always liked her and her fun loving attitude also how cute she was. Save one student. Tadashi hates to deal with this woman because the fact that she looked just like his mother and looked just as beautiful made their encounters just hard.

Currently, he sat in whole different classroom but it was right next door to his original so it oddly looked the same. He sat in the back next to the totally intrigued Minori as the teacher talked about the shoganate. He had been looking at the analog clock above the board with squinted eyes. There was only a minute left but he was still stressing because he still had to meet the student council president with Ayano. That whole cardinal thing was still on his mind and he was questioning their place of origin.

A couple second later, the bell rang meaning the school day was over and not a minute to soon. Tadashi stood up with a permanent scowl on his face looking out of the window with his hands on his desk trying to spot his ninth pack cardinal of the day. He never noticed Minori watching him with a blush on her face.

He scoffed unable to see one, but then his eyes began to swirl into the 3 tomoe matured sharingan. His eyes squinted again trying to find the bird. He huffed spotting one on the top of the school seemingly looking into the class along with others. 'I have to be ready,' Tadashi thought to himself. Nothing good could be going good if now birds were watching him.

"Tadashi-san, can you walk me home?"

He almost turned around with his eyes like that but he deactivated the during his turn. "I'm sorry, Minori-san, I have to meet the first year president," he solemnly said. She looked a little glum about his response. Her blush was still evident on her cheeks but it seemed this time it didn't matter.

"We'll walk tomorrow, I promise," he held out his left pinky finger to her. She was surprised at his quick promise but she kindly attached her pinky to his as they both nodded. "Its a promise," she softly affirmed then she quickly left with a nervous smile.

Tadashi scratched the back of his head with a eye closed sigh. Now all it was, was meeting the student council president. Easy enough. 'What could possibly go wrong?'

-Break-

Tadashi had walked to the council room down the hall taking a right. The room wasn't to far from his class and that made it all the better so he didn't have to walk. Most students were already out walking home except for the ones who were in clubs so he occasionally saw kids walking the halls.

He slid the door opened seeing a room having all the lights off only being lit by the beaming sunlight from the windows. The room was large and all the long tables and chairs were pushed to the was save two that were pushed together in the middle of the room. Ayano sat with her back at the door sitting across from a girl both with their legs crossed in a feminine way.

It was a girl maybe 161 cm tall having pale skin and a quite developed body for most likely a 15 year old. Her hair was a slightly lighter brown short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side while the other side is neat and straight. Her eyes were large and an identical brown having a diagonal band-aid at the corner of her left eye. She had a heart shaped face with small lips and he could see peach colored lip gloss. (Only from his new enhanced vision).

He grew a frown, well that means his face didn't change, seeing she had a mass amount of bruises on her face, neck, and some on her legs. He balled up his fist tightly with his eyes showing displeasure. He didn't want to think that she was being beat, because, even with his personality, he couldn't stand to hear of someone being physically harmed. The way he stood in the doorway made his anger leak across the room with an ill feeling.

The girl was laughing softly about something from their conversation that they were having and aside from her bruises, she was cute and had a laugh to match. But then something struck him that clearly shocked him to the core. 'Sato-san, is funny,' A gasp escaped his lips with his eyes as wide as saucers.

The girl heard his gasp causing her to look up at him with an eye closed smile on her face and her head tilted to the right a little. Unknowingly, a blush appeared on his cheeks looking at this girl. This actually frightened him not in the way he was afraid of the girl just that she only looked a him and he flushed. So yeah, he was mildly intimidated by her.

"Ayano-san, is this Tadashi-san?" she asked in a pure voice only with the thought of plain serenity. She kept her eyes closed with her beautiful smile in his direction.

So frozen with such overwhelming love struck, he didn't even acknowledge her calling him by his first name. Just standing there with a dumbfounded look.

"He's really cute, do you like him?" she said not even giving thought about her bluntness though she kept her eye closed smile.

"W-what? N-N-NO!" she blushed fiercely slamming her hands on the table sitting up to the edge of her seat.

"Like I'm bugging about it."

The girl continued to show her eye closed smile looking in the way of Ayano. No matter how Ayano just denied her affection for the pink haired teen, she could tell that her vice had some pent up feeling for him. "Love cuts deep even if the wound is fresh and new. It takes only 4 pint for humans to get their hearts broken so hiding feelings and masking your emotions for someone can still hurt," she with much sage like wisdom.

Tadashi looked at her wondering did she just read her like a notepad even with her eyes closed. Maybe she could understand a person just by the sound of their voice. That smile was warming and her attitude was almost mature. he began to guess that her eye closed smile was a usual thing.

Ayano's blush grew with her eyes widening and shocked gasp unable to escape her mouth. "I swear I don't," She said giving her a scowl.

The girl snickered softly now looking at Tadashi making him blush. "Come on Tadashi-san, don't be shy, I don't bite, unless you want me too~," She sang out still with her eyes closed chuckling slightly.

In reality, he wanted to say, "bite me all you want," but he had manners. "N-no," he walked up to them seeing how this girl was making him act like a love struck dog that he would dismiss someone, except Minori, calling him by his first name.

He stood on the right side of Ayano giving a bow to her having a uneasy look.

"No need for that, pretty boy," she said not even looking. It was like she was looking through her eyelids.

He looked at her with the same blush growing catching the closed eyes of the girl.

"Oh, pardon me. Am I doing that to you?" she said kindhearted.

Ayano look up at him seeing the massive blush on his face now knowing that he might like.

"Hikari Tadashi," he introduced himself skipping the question.

"I'm Kai Chiyo, I'm glad to have you here," she obviously smiled at him.

"Why am I here," he cut to the chase.

Ayano flicked his shoulder for his rashness. "Don't be rude, wait until she confirm why you're here," she scolded.

"Its okay, I like him so he can slip pass your vision this time," Chiyo said wholeheartedly nice.

Ayano scoffed but also nodded to her respecting her superior.

"You're just here to answer a few question about how you feel of your position."

"Sounds easy enough..." he turned his head to Ayano looking down at her. "Can you leave?" he asked bluntly.

Ayano began to protest but she was interrupted.

"If it would make you more comfortable, Ayano-san, you're dismissed," she said happily.

Tadashi smirked in victory watching Ayano walk away. "1 up, Tadashi wins," he chuckled triumphantly sitting down.

Chiyo giggled with the front of her hand in front of her mouth. Tadashi began to blush once again and now her couldn't stand it.

"Tadashi-san, you made me giggle," she giggled with a euphoric manner. She slowly opened her eyes showing her beautiful brown orbs blinking affectionately causing his face to just turn red. Why was this girl so beautiful, it was like the sun setting on the horizon. He chuckled nervously feeling his heart rate pick up.

She cocked her head to the side making her look cuter. "I'm sorry, Tadashi-san, do you like me that much?"

"I-I think so," he admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know you that much," she said to his dismay. "But that doesn't mean you can't try, but don't try to hard: I have a crush on someone."

This brightened him up looking into her eyes. Pursuing her was now an option but he would make sure he didn't fall in love; just for Minori and for himself. Shit. He had forgotten Minori had been showing affections for him.

"So, first question, pretty boy," she smiled brightly at him.

He sighed visibly. "Are you going to keep calling me that?" he had with furrowed brow but he really wasn't mad.

"It suits you, you're very pretty," she stated.

"Its not right," he informed.

She looked at him with a confused look. "Am I not saying it correctly?"

"No, males aren't pretty, its handsome," he explained slouching in the chair.

"Handsome boy, handsome boy..." She tried saying it a few times but it didn't sound right. "I don't like the feeling of those words leaving these lips," she puckered her lips at him.

He turned his head quickly hiding his blush also smirking in a smug way. "Then don't call me that."

"Then what am I suppose to call you?"

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Umm, I'm guessin' you can't call me TADASHI," he sarcastically spoke beginning to stroke a fake goatee.

Her expression turned brighter than it already was if she could actually. "I'll call you Tadashi-chama."

"Last I checked I was 15 and not an animal," he said utterly confused.

"Pleeeeeaaaase, oh, Pleeeaase," She begged.

There wasn't a way in hell that he could deny this beautiful girl but he didn't want her to know he was puddy in her hands. "Fine. Only if we can get to these questions."

"Yay," she shrieked. Tadashi cover his ears. "Whoa. Just get to the questions," he rushed.

Chiyo nodded picking up some note card that was supposedly on her lap. Give or take, there were 10 or 12 cards in the deck. She shuffled through seeing if she had them in the right order.

'Hmph, for a council president: she needs cards to remember,' he noticed. But all people weren't the same so she wasn't the normal student council prez.

She looked intently at a card when she finished looking over them. "How do you feel about being a part of the council?" she asked flipping the card to the next.

"I feel like it was mandatory," he quickly answered.

"Mandatory? You feel as if this duty was forced on you?"

"Of course," he said. "You all only started to acknowledge me after I almost died."

Chiyo hummed. "In actuality, you were always on everyone's mind and we worried about you."

"Skip it."

"Bu-"

"Just skip it."

She nodded reading the next card. "Will you see that the balance of this school won't differ from what it was when you weren't a member?"

Tadashi sighed scratching the back of his head with the thoughts of this taking all damn day. "Let me think..."

-Break-

Chiyo flipped to her final card setting the others on the table. She had asked about how he was going to act now that he was a member and stuff about helping out around the school. He told her most positive answers for every question and she proved to like the results. Currently, he would make a great addition but now it was time for her SPECIAL question, and also her final.

Tadashi sat their with his arms crossed, slouched in an uninterested with eating a piece of mint gum Chiyo gave him. This whole thing was just going to be a large drag, him having to pick up his grades, help with the social events, minus the festival tomorrow, and do other thing that he didn't care for.

Chiyo put the single card on the table picking up the other holding them out at him with both hand. "These never matter," she ripped the ten cards in half down the middle tossing in the air like confetti.

He stayed quiet looking at her not trying to overreact to her actions. He just had a minor outburst in his mind. Chiyo just had to make sure she didn't piss him off too early. He began to not care about the final question, and that meant he would answer it absent-mindlessly. He often did that to thing he didn't care about.

"Okay, Tadashi-chama," she said not getting his real attention. "If Kami and Yami bestowed a human with unbelievable power, what would She/He be labeled as."

He sighed irritated closing his eyes. "Um, I don't know... A anti-being," he scratched the back of his head.

Chiyo shook her head with a smirk. "I'm sorry, Godslayer is the right answer."

"Hmph, too bad. I thought that would've be-." his eyes suddenly snapped opened standing up pushing the chair from under him. "Wait, what are you?" he said suspiciously.

"How about you check."

"What? How?"

"Just use those god's eyes." she smiled a bright smile. "My silhouette will be black with a white flame if I am a god, white with a black flame if I'm a devil, and a demigod doesn't have a shroud, well its just the fact that we can't spot it."

Tadashi wanted to be ready just in case she didn't have a silhouette. So beside of using his godslayer eyes he used some that felt right up his alley.

She watched as his irises slowly blackened getting a red swirl ellipse pattern until it stopped with a three bladed thing perfectly placed in the middle.

"What did you get that from?"

He sat down in his chair keeping his dojutsu activated just in case it some type of trap. "So you're a god," he stated sighing in relief ignoring her query. "by the way: don't look into my eyes."

"Yep," She said with a peppy attitude.

"Would that explain all those bruises?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded with here eyes closed.

"So, why couldn't I sense you?"

"Tadashi-chama, there are over 20 of us in this school, its just the fact that we hide or Shimi too... sufficiently," she had her eye closed smile on but right now he was in the mood for smiles.

"Cut the smiling shit, I need some useful information," he almost yelled.

"And what could that be?" she continued to smile.

"Did you choose me knowing I was their champion or godslayer?"

"Precisely, and if you didn't have your Shimi leaking out like you have it now, I don't think I would be able to detect you." she said.

"What do you mean? I've already concealed it," he plainly stated.

Her eyes shot wide. His energy was that strong then even he hides it some still pours out? She could hardly stand being in the same room as him it was so strong. His Shimi just constantly leaked around. She wondered what would happen if he released his whole reserves at once. No. Maybe that could be a bad idea. "Well, you have to try harder, just imagine a valve releasing steam." she told.

He nodded. "But before that can I ask a few questions?" she nodded happily. "if you need to."

"Well, you said there are more of us, do you know any?"

"I know a few, but the rest thinks they're capable of handling thing themselves so they go solo, but eventually coming to us," she explained. "Next."

"Okay, what's the difference between us?" he had wanted to askk Lucy that but she was a demigod.

"No problem, but listen carefully," she flicked some type of invisible force to his nose so she could get his undivided attention. "The gods and devils are automatically slated with their own class of abilities having most differ from other, but some get a special class like me," she explained watching him nod. "Unlike you, we can't copy abilities only construct our own in our correct class. Gods will always have a more positive classification, while devils will have more negative ones: like control over water since human die if they don't have enough. You will never get why a god might have the control over fire because people get incinerated and die just don't question it," she continued to explain but Tadashi was wondering what was her special class. "Lastly, we have to concentrate on our ability while you can just make the motion hardly even thinking about it but transformation have to be given thought even by you." she finished now showing her eyes looking at his confused face.

"What my gods told me that I had to think about my techniques, did they lie to me?" he asked.

"Find out, try something own me."

"Really?" he asked stupidly. She nodded causing him to shrug. It was her idea so if she got hurt its not his fault; he's just happy to oblige.

He forced his left hand out at her intending on using the force from a series called star wars. What he didn't aspect, was that a ripple barrier would act as a bubble around her. It quickly vanished but now he knew he didn't have to think like those deceiver told him.

"Oh, my special class is controlling gravity so not a gravity based attack will work on me," she informed giving him a smile. TADASHI put that in his memory vault just with the possibility that she could defect. The only way he could see her losing her affect on gravity is for her to lose all her weight. He hoped it work like the earth.

Chiyo looked at the thinking Tadashi lightly cooing at his cuteness. "Anymore questions?"

"Oh yes, one more."

"Let's hear it."

He nodded. "Who are the other beings that you are acquainted with."

She chuckled softly. "See, that's where I have to stop you," she said holding up her hands up.

"What, why?" he questioned stupidly.

"Now, you want to meet them so you can join which means you'll have backup," she stated. He nodded not seeing any error in her words.

"But before that, you'll have to do me two favors."

"Anything," he said quickly really needing all the help he could get.

She intertwined her finger in front of her face putting her elbows on the table. She looked at him over her hands that blocked her mouth. Tadashi raised an eyebrow at her. "Trying the contemplating boss who has secret plans?"

Her expression became all smily moving her hands giving him and closed eye smile. "Yep," she said. "The first thing I need you to do is sing with me tomorrow for the end of the festival," she told.

"What, there's no way I'm doing that, that's degrading," he protested crossing his arms. Fuck that. Singing? No way in hell. He might die from embarrassment.

"Okay, fine," she said happily as she got up and walked to the door.

He closed his eyes reluctantly not wanting to give in this time. No. he wasn't going to be her dog to toy with. She was getting closer to the doors not even looking back. He squeezed his side trying to stay strong but what if she didn't stop? He needed more manpower and losing this opportunity was going to prolong his advances. He sighed releasing his grip on himself. "Okay... Fine." he said in defeat.

She did a U turn turning around with a large smile on her features. She sat back with her signature eye closed. "You're easy," she bluntly said.

He chuckled lightly. "Don't remind me. Now, do please tell me what me what song we are doing, M' lady," he said with formality.

She giggled. "Teach me again by ELISA and Tina Turner, you have ELISA's lines, Learn them," she ordered.

He eyed her wondering what the hell she was on to think he was going to sing that song. Fuck it. There wasn't any room for a argument. He sighed again. "I'm well acquainted with the song, but what was the other thing?"

She grew a surprised look like she had forgotten she had even asked. "Oh yeah, well, don't you know that rath member that just transfer her?"

"Yeah," he said confused.

"I need you kill her," she said with out second thought.

Tadashi eyes never known his eyes could shoot as wide as they were now. "I'm not killing her, she's on our side, and she strong."

Chiyo crossed her arms keeping her eye closed smile, but it was slightly frowning. "She isn't strong. She's isn't the only vampire witch there that I've came in contact with, and by far she's the weakest, either you kill her or I will."

"I can't," he denied. There was no way he was going to kill her after what she said to him earlier. Counting her as a friend was way off but as an associate. And she just literally called him weak saying that the vamp was weak and he hardly could handle her.

"She'll be killed by tomorrow."

His eyes snapped at her narrowing his at her. "What?" he said sharply.

"I've trained everyone I know, and the can spot low ranking vampire, they all have crimson irises with slits," she informed. He gritted his teeth firmly not wanting to come to the conclusion that he would have to do it.

"Why do you want me to kill her," he tried to reason with her.

"Oh, me...I couldn't careless about her," she admitted truly.

"So why?"

"Because most of my member's family were killed just to get to them so they won't show any mercy to them, at least if you do it you won't beat her nearly to death then stick a stake through her heart, are you?" she said questioningly.

"No I wasn't." He had to do it, he had to kill her already not even able knowing her for a day.

"And in return, I'll be your sparring partner after the festival."

He grunted angrily. "fine, but her death must be quick and painless," he said.

"Well, you need this." she tapped him on his forehead with her glowing left index finger.

He looked at his right hand as all his fingers nails extended into claws and shined with a cyan blue color.

"This is a spell specifically made for vamps created by me. It shuts of her heart instantly, just make minor insertion to the skin then its lights out, to activate it say "Dolya rassveta" its Russian, and call her now," she commanded.

"I don't bring my phone to school."

She held her hand out to him with it upside down as she started to close it but it seemed she was struggling. Her hand started to shake as she got with her hand getting closer and closer to closing. A spiral distortion began to appear in front of him on the table. She clasped her hand shut as his phone appeared on the table with a few minor scratches.

Tadashi began to open his mouth to question how she did that but she explained herself. "I used my control over gravity to find your phone and once I caught control over it; I focus all the gravity it hold causing it to collapse on itself sending it through time and space in the process letting it end here." she explained.

"First, that's incredible. Second, I don't know her number. third, I highly doubt that the school has her information because she used her magic to get in the school." he told with a sly smile.

Chiyo shot her left index finger having an idea. "Telepathy, you can use mine. I use it to alert my friends." She continued to smile placing her hands on the table giggling a little.

Tadashi grunted not actually wanting to precede with this but he had to. He placed his hand on her gaining a faint pink tint on his cheeks. Her hands was soft and calming. Why was she blushing? she never blushes or something because she maybe has to much joy that she doesn't mind any affection.

She nodded satisfied with her results to get him on the link. "Your link is stabilized, your brain waves are... In critical condition? What are you doing?" she looked at him seeing his blush. "You have to be calm to keep your link established and active, breath."

He inhaled softly and exhaled in such the same manner.

'Now try contacting her, call her name." she suggested opening her eyes.

"yeah, I never thought about that." he muttered closing his eyes.

"what?"

"Lucy," he called out ignoring her making her pout. He waited for Lucy say something back but it never came. "Yo, Lucy!" he said louder getting frustrated.

'Oh, Tadashi-san, you've learned telepathy? You're really advancing.' she praised him through the link though her voice was still stern.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Naw... A friend transferred this move," he said chuckling.

'Hmph, so why are you calling me? I'm in the movie theater with Amaterasu-chan,' she said.

"Well, that's rude," he said nonchalantly.

'You're the one who contacted me! And I'm speaking through my thoughts," she snapped back.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to... Um.. Watch the sunset with me?" he asked wincing to see if he got it right.

"Yeah, it could be better than this snooze fest; world war Z: not good," she gave her opinion to him.

"Oh...okay, meet me at the northeast end of Japan at the point cliff looking over the sea," he told her. (The city is on the edge of Japan.)

"Okay, see you in ten." her link was severed quickly opening his eyes to Chiyo Kai who was smiling with her hands folded on the table.

She smirked wildly at him seeing his hair mat the top of his forehead. She had finally made her decision about his personality and traits. His personality was a solemn bothered child that seemed to not really care about anyone but if it helps him in a way then he agrees, but he had a soft caring side that shows itself when need. No matter how he was saw as: the loner emo that couldn't give a rats ass about the fate of the future, he would maybe enjoy it. But his drive was only in one direction; his sisters and at the rate he was headed, he would become god. But that's far into the future. At his current state he could even beat none of her low ranking members. So putting him up against her would be brutal.

Tadashi shot her a glare saying that said she better be strong or so help me. "I'll need that training, I have to learn how to switch out during and my effectiveness when I use a transformation, also I want to see if I could hold my own against you, 'cause I AM a third degree black belt in karate." he mentioned.

She giggled softly. "Fifth degree, and I'm rank A on the rath wanted list," She hardly gloated with her head tilted.

"Again with you telling me about something I have no clue about," he said hearing the venom in his word. He made a "tsk" noise turning his head guessing that this was be hard to get use to.

What surprised him, was that she finally had gained a faint pink from something he did. "Oh, I'm sorry. Rath uses a electronic telepathic device that give them service to their own version of the world wide web so they can alert the members of any up coming news of their success or failures or maybe new recruits including that they have a list of us that they have failed to eliminate or got away and I've killed or attempted to kill everyone that has tried me so I'm A rank," She explained with a show of wild hand gestures to accommodate her explanation.

"You forget anything?" he raised an eyebrow knowing she did. It would take so minor getting use to, besides; she was cute and helping him.

"Oh yeah," she placed her finger on her lip. "the ranking goes from the weakest, f, to the strongest, Double S. F,E,D,C,B,A,A+,S, then double S," she finished the final part quickly.

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting to tell important things." she slapped herself on her forehead calling herself a scatter brain causing Tadashi to look at her oddly. "I have a little tech genius in the bunch who secretly hacked a chip we stole and we have a base under the school that's customized with Thomas's special class: he can construct anything he want to so he can assist is in any ways. He's a E rank, he escaped his predators successfully," Chiyo told him.

"When do I meet him?"

"After the fair, we'll get in that training you want, but you have a little meeting to attend contact me when its done," she smile. 'Maybe sooner.'

He nodded getting up. "Open that window." her pointed to his designated exit.

She quickly glanced out the corner of her eye than back at him as it slid open. "Before you leave there is something extremely important about the world." she stopped him. He looked at her.

"If I'm not mistaken, they told you about how long this has been going on?"

He nodded.

"Well this world is right out of a manga, our and rath kind have grown immensely strong some taking the role like captain Aizen from bleach or orochimaru from Naruto and they choose to not take part of everything and that pale in comparison to special artifacts that are hidden throughout the world and they have more power than you can comprehend, so watch your step, you could be played as a pawn in the palm of a madman who only wants you power or something you hold."

"Gotcha." he jumped up and down shaking his hand in a getting ready way. He shot her a smile blasting off out the window making her clothes blow. She sighed with exaggeration knowing that he was out of sight. She noticed a hollow clone of him leap onto to the top of the school but she directed her eyes to the corner next to the door.

"Rebecca-chan, you can come out now." Chiyo called out doing a Tadashi resting her head on her hand.

Near a shadow next to the door of the class, a young girl stepped out with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She was about 156 cm tall with fair skin hardly having a developed form. She had short onyx hair that hugged her face like rei ayanami except in the back was a long skinny ponytail hanging from the bottom not the back of her hair the bottom. Her bangs were sharp slightly being to the left almost covering her eyebrows. She had an oval face that was covered by a black face mask going all the way down into her school clothes. Around her neck was a large black scarf covering her chin having a long a hanging down her back being slightly shredded. Her eyes fluttered open showing that they were sharp and scarce with seriousness that looked like she was constantly scowling containing yellow irises with a darkened outlining. Her eye lashes were also sharp but also long.

She had on the school uniform but with a few modifications. She had on fishnet sleeves with her shirt sleeve to her shoulder with one black finger-less glove on her left hand having a fishnet glove under it. On her right hand was finger-less fishnet gloves including that she had the kanji for devil painted in black on the shoulder. Coming from under her short skirt was fishnet shorts her mid-thigh. On her left thigh was a black rectangular holder strapped around her leg.

She continued to stand giving off a scoff while Chiyo just sat their looking really unenthusiastic with half lidded eyes.

"Sooo...what do you think of him?" Chiyo asked moving only her eyeballs to look at her.

"He's weak, hesitant and unsure." she said with a tough exterior. "I can see that his thoughts of killing the witch will proved to burden him later on. His mind and body are far away from each unknown to him himself they are constantly fighting for their own reasons," her eyes closed. "And of his personality: it just flaw beyond reconstruction."

"Oh..." Chiyo said knowing the ninja's logic was completely on point unlike hers maybe just a little. "Do you think he'll be a great addition to the quiet gales?"

"I'm sorry if I'm to blunt, I don't like him or his attitude. it seemed he looked down on you just because of his position as a Godslayer but he's so incompetent to see when a warrior is in his presence. I hope you teach him a lesson tomorrow." she said calmly.

Chiyo looked to her eyeing the ninja carefully seeing her posture was steady and control. That meant she really didn't like him and she saw him as a rival that she had to defeat. She groaned, knowing when a girl sees a boy as a rival crushes are always manifested from it. "You're dismissed."

Rebecca bowed quickly throwing up a one-hand seal with her fingers balled up minus her index and middle finger that pointed up. "I'll be heading back to the base." She flickered away leaving a circling smoke base under her.

Chiyo exuberantly clapped her hands together with a wholehearted smile. "I can't wait for this to fester into love." her eyes sparkled hardly baring herself to see Rebecca's first emotional love.

-Break-

Minori walked home alone with her bag in the front of her skirt. For the whole school day, her heart was racing in a displeasing manner. Her face was twisted and red wondering why she acted like that in school to Tadashi like they were...lovers

She placed her hand on her heart as the irregular beating continued to prosper. She closed her eyes softly felling tears well up. "What is wrong?" she asked herself aloud. Her thought began to cloud stopping in her tracks to look around. She wanted help but she didn't want the thought of NEEDING it to come to mind. It was just a simple heart malfunction nothing more.

"Ito-san, Ito-san."

Minori looked up to see a girl about her age in the school uniform running up to her holding a box wrapped in pink wrapping. She was a little shorter than her with pale skin and a slender build. She had blond shaggy hair that fell to her mid-neck being curled all the way around. Her bangs were long covering her eyes except for her nose. She had on a little doggy hat with brown spots and light brown eyes with shoelaces hanging out both drooping ears.

Minori had seen the girl around school a lot mostly stalking Tadashi in silence. She was blunt but also cool, having a level headed attitude.

The girl made it to her lightly exhausted.

Minori began to open her mouth to say something but the girl interrupted her.

"Ito-san, I've heard that you and Tadashi-san have really gotten close, so..." she held out the wrapped box to Minori who just looked at it. "Will you please give this to him for me, Kayo Kayobashi."

Minori eyes widen getting that irregular heartbeat again. She couldn't help the strange feeling of jealousy run through her being. Was she jealous because this girl Tadashi didn't even know existed liked him. She slowly and hesitantly reached for the box trying oblige with glee but she now disliked the girl. She to the box holding it in her left hand giving the girl a fake smile. "I'll be glad too." she held her fake smile successfully.

Kayo bowed. "Thank you." she ran off pass her in maybe a hurry. Her eyes lower replacing that smile with a frown. She turned to the right walking in an entirely different direction than originally. She liked Tadashi, her and Kayo.

-Break-

"Almost there." Tadashi blasted through the air at super sonic speeds flying over a forest that was far away from the city. He flew with his arms crossed watching as the sun got lower having his hair and clothes blow wildly. Kill Lucy. Was this about to actually happen? Killing someone just because of hatred she didn't have anything to do with it, maybe? He was going to kill her and he hoped that it would leave his memories as soon as they come. It was true that he wanted to blame her for the death of Chiyo's members family since she had been a member of rath and her past was a total mystery. "Doyle rassveta." He watched as his right hand's fingernails turn into sharp fox claws starting to glow blue. 'I'm ready, release.' His nail shortened seeing the forest clearing and the pointed cliff coming into view. He began to aim at the ground then realizing he hadn't learned how to land properly. He threw his arms in an X over his head trying to protect himself. "I hope this don't hurt." He crashed fiercely digging into the grass and dirt sending chunks flying every where. He dug a pretty deep hole that left a trail from entrance. He groaned in pain irritated that his rejuvenation hadn't countered the pain so he could heal quicker. But now since the effects had taken a toll the stall were deepened so if he were to get into a heated battle he might die.

He flipped himself over digging his body out of the hole but charred rocks weighed down threatening to kill him. He slap his right hand on the rocks hold his left eye with his left hand. Soon a sky blue light flash blinding his sight but he knew what he was planing.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

A Large emerald green beam shot out from the front of his hand causing the hole to widen greatly. The hole was large enough to run out of so that's what he did. He leaped up clearing the rest of it but his body wasn't healed yet so he landed limply.

"Oooooowwww." he gritted his teeth his in pain resting his muscles so he could heal more effectively.

"That was quite the landing, just smooooth."

He heard Lucy joke behind him turning his head. He spotted Lucy on the other side of the hole. Her new appearance really surprised him to a brink of insanity. She wore a glossy pink midriff jacket with black heart pattern having the top and sleeves gone. Surprisingly, her breast were the size of b-cup. On her head was a pink skull cap covering her head. She had on form fitting blue jeans that went to the bottom of her knees. On her feet were 4 inch heels that show off her feet. She had her hand on her hip holding a smirk on her playful face.

Tadashi opened her mouth but couldn't find the right words just only able to point at his chest knowing he seemed like a perv.

Her smirk got ever wider waving her hand at him in a "Get out of here" way. "Oh, this, it seems that breast are to big to fit in this so I used my magic to shrink them, Mr. pervy."

His face turned red trying to say something but his mouth just stayed closed.

She laughed at his embarrassment turning around walking to the cliff to look at the beautiful orange tint ocean with the sun setting on the horizon. She had her hands behind her back taking big steps humming.

He chuckled softly lower his eyes following her to the edge seeing that time was running short. She didn't deserve a death like this; betrayed by a "friend" as she thought. He walked up on the left side of her staring at beautifully hypnotic ocean. A calm breeze came gently swinging their loose hair to the right.

There was a awkwardness to this meeting adding onto the silence they both were sharing. The only sounds were from the sea hitting up against the far bottom of the cliff. Birds flew pass often increasing the wonderful moment. The moment was so peaceful, he never acknowledge the dove land on his right shoulder and a crow land on his left.

Lucy looked at him out the corner of her eye getting mildly skeptical seeing the odd group. She looked back forward not minding the extra company. She began to wonder to herself about why he wanted to come her to meet him here. Did he want to confess his affections for her? Maybe he brought her out here to perform the most romantic kiss ever. Her mind ran rampant about some of the best romantically evenings she could have with the incredibly gorgeous youth.

Tadashi shoved his hands in his pocket just letting her enjoy the rest of her time here. He noticed the intellectual being on his shoulders and that made it look like they were nudging him on to do it.

"You know Tadashi-san, you look cute like that." She began to hum a melodious tone causing him to look at her.

Lucy: "Be aliiiivveee, take it. I have learned a great deal, brighten our sweet memoriiiieeees. Hope therreee will be a future for you and me, so believe in your dreeeaaamm. Kiboooou ni hikaru tsubasa mitsukedasu karaaa. Kitto itsuka atarashii sekai ni habata keru noooo."

She softly sang with her eyes shut loving the way the wind caressed her skin. She exhaled softly not feeling Tadashi eyes stare at the back of her head. He shocked to hear her voice it was just so lovely it made him want to harmonize his voice with hers.

He closed his eyes. "Jump in if you know this." he clear his throat with her looking at him.

Tadashi: "So there we were back home from somewhere inside my head. Well bravely I fought off the monsters beneath her...beeeeed."

He stopped as they stared at each other with her not believing that he actually sounded like a slightly deeper version of Adam young. He nodding beginning once again.

Both: "Pillars of post war books supported my frame of mind. While she/he memorize the pages that I tried to not hide...behiiiiiinnd. She/he took my hand in her/his's and whispered her/his love to me. The lantern died that night but we didn't need...to seeeeee. Implying that she/he the bee's knees and I am the cats meow. Its funny how she/he recalls what I can't remember...nooooow. But when her/his smile came back, I didn't feel half as horrible. She/he gave me a heart attack just because she/he look so adorable."

They both sang in harmony as it ended placing his hand on her right causing her to blush. They both looked into one another's eyes but he never blushed. His eyes were so beautiful just the right shade of lavender. It was like staring into a cavern lavender crystal.

"T-Tadashi-san." She said unsure about what was going to occur.

"Lucy...I..." he stopped bringing his face closer as the birds seemed to groan in disgust.

She gulped felling a knot in throat. "You what?"

"I'll miss you."

"Wha-aaahhh!"

She gasped feeling her stomach being pierced and her body quickly reacting to her failing heart. She forced out pained gasped with a single tear leaving her eye.

Tadashi watched as her veins became clearly visible over her body as they turned black. Her breaths came to a silent stop ripping his nails from out her stomach with a desolate look hardly believing he killed someone. "I'm sorry." he looked at her closed eyes. "I can't leave any evidence." He kicked her off the cliff as she plummeted to the ocean.

He bowed to the edge of the showing the respect of the dead contacting Chiyo.

"Chiyo-san...its finished." he told solemnly, but he shook his head constantly ridding the memory.

'That's nice. Now meet me at the school, I have a surprise.' She said flirty.

He sighed. "Please don't have any dead bodies for me." he cut the link. He looked off the cliff to the sun wishing he actually got to know her.

He blasted off into the air and the off to the school.

Unknown to him a loving couple were skipping on the stones when Lucy's corpse splash.

-Break-

"Not agaaaaaiiiiinnn!"

Tadashi yelled into the night sky about to smash into the back of the school. He had to learn how to land safely when flying. He shielded himself from impact with his arms closing his eyes shut. Damn. He was going to die right after Lucy. He was still going to keep his promise to her no matter what. This was his secondary goal; his drive to keep moving. So dying wasn't an option, well, it was cause he couldn't think about a reaction ability. Wait. When did he ever stop mid-crash?

He lower his guard seeing a male about his age, in a butler outfit with his brown hair in a ponytail having bangs just like Chiyo and eyes just like her, floating in front of him hand at his head seeing that he stopped him. The mysterious youth flipped him so he was vertical bringing him down. They landed on the school yard with Tadashi leaping back getting into a fighting stance.

The boy just stood their calm and collected eyeing him like he knew him. "Why are you in a stance? aren't we friends?" his voice was soft and almost feminine. Tadashi eyes only narrowed at him not taking his sentence into thought. "What? I don't even know you!" he said raising his voice only the mildest.

The boy slapped his head saying, "Oh, I forgot," reaching to his neck.

That self abuse action reminded him of someone but who. He never left his stance hoping to be ready if this boy wasn't what he might be.

He pulled off a little chip showing it to him. "This disguises my voice." it was now clear that the boy was Chiyo and maybe that Thomas character made her that voice changing device.

"What are you doing in that attire?" he sighed with his closed.

"Oh, you mean this?" she tugged at the collar. "I'm a butler to a rich family."

"Why not just be a maid?" he deadpanned.

She chuckle nervously. "I...uhh..." she tried to think on a excuse. Sadly there was one so she told him the truth. "I-I to create my own persona so I could have an extra life."

His deadpanned even harder at her wondering was this girl really on something. He stood up straight placing his hand in his right pocket. "Besides that; why am I here?" he put his other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

She slapped her head once again because she had forgot about that and started a conversation. "You're about to meet some of the group, quiet gale."

"Wait. You're saying it like you all are some organized guild."

She began to chuckle sheepishly showing a halfhearted smile. She forgot to tell him something else that was important and she didn't know how he was going to react.

"What?" his brow raised in confusion.

"Um...I kinda forgot to tell you that we can form our own organizations sometimes getting missions or challenge from others." she explained. "We aren't sure who started the whole guild creating nonsense but we know we don't care. Including that we get missions for humans that have found out about us."

Tadashi mentally fist pumped excited to find out their were other teams. He didn't show how eager he actually was he only told her to get to it.

She turned around doing a circular rotation motion with her left index finger pointing it at the clock. The hands started to spin around counterclockwise until the short hand stopped on six and the long stop on twelve. The whole ground began to shake as the whole face slid out the binds and start to float over them having the hands bend downward at them.

Tadashi looked up in amazement his eyes sparkling in admiration. He wanted to hold in these petty reactions but it was to hard.

"Are you ready?"

Tadashi nodded as the hands began to spin with a red glow.

"Then let's go."

*Authorized: 60B, Master Kai Chiyo, unidentified: guest, Godslayer.*

They both were shot with a red beam vanishing into thin air. The clock took it place back in its spot with everything going back to normal.

-Break-

"Sil, I need you to report to Japan in approximately 1 hour." a dark voice order inside someone's head. The man or it sat on top the empire state building in New York.

He had on a large bandit's hat and a long brown trench coat. Only his eye half of his face could be seen but he didn't even have eyes. His face was just completely black having a sparkled outline including his feet.

"Lucy's link has been severed meaning she has been slain," the voice said.

A ozoo like substance separated from its body forming a life size double of him but it didn't have a trench coat on and it was a female version silhouetted figure with breast but its body was still plain black with the thick sparkled outline. She had black long hair that matched her skin. A wicked grin spreaded across its face going from ear to ear.

"So, did that godslayer prove to be a bother?" the female version said with black sharp teeth.

"Hardly. Her lack of strength PROVED to be her downfall but I'm not worried about you."

The female cackled. "Have pain found out about her unseemly death?"

"No. That's why I contacted you first. He'll have a tantrum when he find out and I can see the whole potsu a crater. Now go. Failure isn't an option.

CHAPTER END


End file.
